


The readers eventful life with the Detective and the Army Doctor

by Unknown_Wanderer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: British, F/M, Jim comes back, Mission Fic, Reader-Insert, Sherlock-centric, Tea, and a spy, becomes friends with mary, bored, but not spying on sherlock, realises marys lies, season 3 and 4 story line, she helps him, sherlock and reader, sherlock can't work out the readers life, the reader helped sherlock but he'll never know what with, the reader is british, the reader knew moriarty, yes mary still dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Wanderer/pseuds/Unknown_Wanderer
Summary: (Y/N) is a girl who helps work for the government going out on missions either gaining for giving information on subjects she is never truly told about. This was how her life went until Sherlock came back and they met. She starts to help them and is noticed by Mycroft who is tied between keeping her away and staying with the famous detective. Everything is as normal as it can be when your a spy and are friends with a high functioning sociopath until Jim comes back.is set between when sherlock comes back and the end of season 4(i do not own sherlock this is just a reader insert in the plot) (all credit to the writers and sir arthur conan doyle)FINAL CHAPER IS UP





	1. The meeting

I decided i may as well dwell on my week by sitting in the bar that is an 30 minute walk from my flat in the centre of busy London.

I kicked my legs around a bit tapping the stand of the tall table in the corner of the room, not wanting to socialise but fall into my thoughts, the cream green liquid shook as my fingers danced around the stem of the clear glass. Inside the bar was a golden area where all the alcohol drinks were stored and mixed, chairs where placed around the wooden bar and by the white wall where a large silver mirror hung opposite me was the fire that swayed wildly when someone came through the dark double doors that stood by it.

I was brought back to reality when the door swung open wildly causing the fire to dim slightly before coming alight again, there a tall man followed by a shorter man stepped inside though they looked slightly odd after scanning over them i realised they were not just two awkward looking men but the famous Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson.

I had only read Johns blog recently after Sherlock revealed himself as a member of the living only a few months ago. The thing was, i knew he was never dead.

How did I know he wasn't dead? Mycroft. I had been working for him for the past six years after catching his eye with my skills and achievements in only a few years of being out on the field. It was only a day after the news of Sherlocks supposed death massed around London was I called into Mycroft's office. 

_I walked up to the wide doors knocking twice before being called in. He didn't look up from his work till I was stood at his desk._

_"You wanted to see me Mr Holmes."_

_"Have a seat miss L/N." He said in his usual dull tone. "As you know, my brother supposedly jump off St Barts Morgues roof and met with his untimely death."_

_"I did, though, what do you mean 'Supposedly?" I questioned_

_"I mean that is what the country thinks. In fact my brother is quite alive without a scratch."_

_"May I ask why you are telling my this Mycroft?"_

_"Because my brother and I along with several other individuals faked his death so he could shut down Moriarty's network. Moriarty was one of the most dangerous men to have come into contact with us, he has created a large criminal organisation which stretches across the whole globe. Now as much as I do have faith in my brother of doing so. I believe some assistance is needed, there are parts that acquire a different set of skills, for example, someone who is more experienced with such wepons and hand to hand combat."_

_"Such as myself."_

_"Quite so. Your next assignment is to take down serval parts of Moriarty's network."_

_"Was this agreed between you and the detective or is this sentiment showing?"_

_I received a scowl from the man opposite me. "No, this was decided by me. My brother will work it out for himself."  Smirking, he opened the top left draw to his oak desk and pulled out papers encased in a thick black file." All the details, on how my brothers death was faked as I'm sure you'd like to know. As well as details on Moritry's network and the man himself."_

_Picking it up I questioned "And what is the time scale of this assignment."_

_"As long as it takes, could be a few months, or over a year. More of Moriarty's network is surfacing everyday."_

_I nodded_

_"Your plane leaves tomorrow at eight am. Pack your essentials, everything else will be provided for including weapons and accommodation. You will be hearing from me soon."_

_-_

And I did. After setting off and shutting down several roots left of Moriarty I ended up In Italy

_It was warm and somewhat stuffy. I was set up at one of the many leagues of the hall, though mine was hidden behind a shed curtain. A certain assassin had ben called in to take down Sherlock, but Mycroft had no way of notifying his little brother. That's when I was called in to take an hours flight to Italy from where I was at the time._

_A few minutes later, I spotted Sherlock, what he was here for I wasn't told. Only to protect the youngest Holmes. I was given the description of who the murderer would be and there way of killing Sherlock, which would be_

_I spotted them._

_Taking my arms into position I aimed it at the to be killer about to fire, when a creak in the floor board was heard behind me along with a voice, spinning round when my weapon in hand i was met with a pair of similar eyes._

_"So your'e the one who my brother sent to give me a little hand."_

**_Sherlock Holmes._ **

_My eyes widened and I didn't answer instead looking towards the man who I presumed to be the one about to kill the person now standing infant of me. He was even holding a gun. He looked up towards me nodded and turned away._

_"I called him. To make it seem like I was a target, just so I could get the attention on dearest Mycroft to send his pet to protect me. The one who has been taking down Moriarty's network too."_

_"Pet?" I almost spat. "For one I work for myself . The government or rather your brother hires me when a certain job is out of there hands."_

_"Feisty."_

_"Careful Holmes. I'm the ne with the weapon right now."_

_"Lets not make threats that we won't live up to. Anyway I'm sure my brother wouldn't be pleased if you did fire that bullet at me."_

_"And when did I care what he would be and not be pleased with me"_

_"I suppose not, but I know your not going to do it. So, what do we have here..." His eyes started to run up and down me feeding himself with whatever information he could get."_

_"Young, your'e in your mid twenties obviously t _rained since you were young... very young for Mycroft to have picked someone your age which means you have had  a lot of experience. Excel in hand on combat._ er..."_

_"Can't get much off me can you?  Oh and don't try Mycroft, he doesn't have anything on my past." I smirk "Nice to finally meet you in person Sherlock, but I'll be off. I'm afraid I've got places to be." I started to walk of only to turn and face him as i stood by his side " _Oh and your'e wrong about me being British." I changed accents "I'm Russian actually."__

__"Good bye Mr Holmes." I called_ _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is in mid thought when the boys leave and she doesn't notice there gone until she comes back to reality not realising what she was going to get herself into. Sherlock and John had lost the suspect but had suspicions on where he was, when they find him (Y/N) has already taking care of them, Sherlock is intrigued and decides to keep in contact with her, in other words.. steal her phone and memorise her number, he knew she would be a fan of the cases him and John would go on.  
> ( I CAN PROMISE YOU THE STORY IS BETTER I JUST CAN'T SUMMARISE IT WELL...)  
> sorry that it jumps around a bit

Once i had heard from Mycroft I got a plane to Italy. After Sherlock started shutting down Moriarty's network some areas only just came out of the shadows and theres a reason for they, they were very dangerous and were Moriarty's loyal dogs that is when they were needed which is if everything went south for him. I was able to take out them without Sherlock knowing but when he did i was told that Mycroft would sort it out. i never saw Mycroft many times after that, it was just codes and locations sent between us not often meeting in person but i understood this, as i long as i was able to help i didn't mind. After a few (many) fights and shutting down a network here and there a year and a half had passed and i was told in person that i would no longer be needed as the famous detective would make his return. 

(Back to the pub)

  
It was a Sunday night and I was sat in the pub taking a sip from my drink when two figures caught my eye. Looking over I discovered them to be Sherlock Holmes"David and Luke" they sat at the table across the room from me and Sherlock was occupied with scanning the room now.

I was curious to why they were here but I went back to fiddling with my drink and after fifteen minutes became bored and got up I glanced up to where Sherlock and John were sitting but they were no longer there. I pulled on my jacket before I reached the door. A gust of wind hit me as I opened it and walked onto the orange lit street. It was quite quiet and a dark one too, no moon nor stars pocked out between the clouds as the grey fluff was too thick.

Suddenly I was stopped mid thought and was tugged into an alley by a strong hand, another hand covers my mouth and I am slammed against the brick wall which set a groan to escape my lips, with my free hand I whack him across the face then a full kick to the stomach he groans but jumps up and knocks a punch into my side with the side of his hand I grown a bit between my teeth but spin around kicking him straight in the head and pinning him to the ground his face slightly turned. One heavy punch to his temple silenced the growing amount of curse words leaving his mouth.

In the silence accompanied by my controlled breathing, two sets of footsteps were heard behind me, as I turned ready to prepare myself for another fight, I realised it was only Dr Watson and Sherlock Holmes.

 "A---A---Are you ok?" John asks worryingly

"Fine, thanks to my knights in shinning armour turning. up perfect timing" I spoke sarcastically then move my left arm to the man laying on the floor unconscious.

"Sherlock I said we should have left earlier?!"

"It's fine she obviously is able to handle herself, from the way she stands and it not shaking means she is used to this, though why I can only make assumptions ." The last part was almost whispered to himself  His brows frowned slightly as if there was something bothering him a lot.

"Yes well.. er. We should at least get someone to check her over we need to call Lestrard to let him know we h--" *i coughed* you caught the murderer"

"Right. Yes. Do that John." Sherlock spoke still looking at me.

John was looking at Sherlock, Sherlock was looking at me and I was staring at them both trying to figure out what is going on. Had it not for me being curious I would have most likely wondered of by now.

"May I ask what is going on?"

"Oh ah." Sherlock recomposes himself "Murdered 4 women all in there early 20s, all having (Y/H/C), leaving a clue to where his next victim would be killed, always love the ones who want to be caught!"

"Sherlock." Spoke John sternly before picking up his phone from his pocket and dialing a number

"Right. Sorry" Sherlock stuttered.

I always wondered If I'd meet the younger Holmes  but I never expected it to be over me almost being a victim to a Psychopathic murderer.  
  
John put the phone back into his pocket and gave a large sign then walked over to the unconscious murderer.

"Right well, have a good one boys."

"Hold on you can't go just yet." John spoke, I turned raising an eyebrow "Your have to write a statement, help finally bring this man down." I sighed 

"Of course."

Five minutes later sirens were heard and I sat in the back seat of who I suppose to be Lestrades car, writing down everything that occurred when an orange blanket was put over me, I gave a confused look which was to be noticed by Sherlock whom was now standing beside me. "For shock"

I turned realising the detective had quietly wondered over to my side

"But I'm not in shock?"

"Neither was I and they still did it to me once"

"I suppose it wasn't after beating up a murderer."

"No, actually it was after John Watson over there shot a murdering taxi driver who I was going to play a game for chance with."

"."

"Well---" he starts but I interrupt him

"Don't."

"You don't even know what I was going to say?"

"I don't need to." I reply with a sign pucking up my phone out of my pocket looking at it closely then getting up removing the orange peel sheet of myself and standing up facing him.

"Well I'm now expecting you to be in touch. You took my phone and memorised my number, I'm flattered"

He gives me a look trying to shake it off but then gives up.

"You intrigue me miss (Y/L/N)"

"I didn't tell you my n--" I paused "oh phone, yes. Though I suppose you didn't get much of it."

"No, other than that you know my dear brother. So what are you, his pet, ready to spy on me?"

"Actually, 

Sherlock smiled. I got up and started walking away from the scene, no point in me staying, I thought to myself

"See you soon Mr Holmes." I say not looking round to meet his eyes.

Sherlock did call and I joined John and himself on cases, it was enjoyable. Not seeing the dead person but to solve it made my adrenalin run high. Sadly i had meet a few people who were not too fond of the high functioning sociopath. Sally Donovan, a woman found at most crime scenes wearing g a smug smirk and telling me to stay away from the detective. She knew Sherlock as freak and a man named Philip Anderson liked to join in on this. He was so annoying, never understanding the scene properly and making snarky comments to Sherlock very so often only to be shot down by a truth bomb dropping form Sherlocks mouth. He never learned to keep his mouth closed did he but from the the look of Donavon's knees when she was wearing a skirt neither could she... After a week of working with the detective and army doctor It was a Monday night and i was about to unlock the door to the tall building full of flats when I heard a car pull up. Removing the key I turned round to find a black car sitting on the curb slightly. *Mycroft* I walked over and stepped into the back finding Athena tapping away on her phone sitting on the other side of me. I didn't bothering talking knowing i woudn't be told where i was going and making convocation with her was pointless... When the car stopped and I stepped out into a darkened warehouse to find Mycroft standing in a expensive suit and holding a black umbrella. A chair sat a few feet away from him.  
"Ah, (Y/N) have a seat."  
"You know I prefer to stand thank you. Stop bothering to bring it."  
He smirk slightly but composed himself  
"I see you are hanging out with my younger brother?"  
"Well helping solve a case or two. It does surprise me though it took you this long to act on it?"  
"Well you know me. Business to attend to."  
"So what you going to do? Offer me money to try spying on your brother?"  
"Well I was considering it but then I realised it was most likely you would turn my thoughtful offer down"  
"And you would be right about that." I say in a slightly bored tone  
"Actually I called you here for another reason not to do with my lovely brother." He said glancing down at his umbrella and lifting it slightly. "I have a mission for you to go on. We need some information that has been stolen. You will need to go undercover for a week in spain."  
"Fine."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Well that was easier than I thought."  
"Mycroft one, I need the money and two, I have been needing mission for the past few weeks my arms ache from not being able to punch someones jaw off."  
"Yes well I believe your skills will be an advantage on this mission. And If it goes well I may consider you being put in a higher position."  
"And is that to keep me away from Sherlock or beacuse you have an interest in my work?"  
He shows and evil smile ment to intimidate me.  
'Both actually"  
"hmm...." i think for a moment "well I'm fine hanging around with the high functioning sociopath and I'm glad you take notice of me Mycroft, i never knew you cared." I made a sarcastic smirk that made his face scrunch up slightly and his eyebrows to burrow together a bit.  
"Well your flight is on Sunday at 5.am, i'll email the rest of the details to you."  
'Of corse you have my email.." I start moving back towards the car still parked and engine on "Goodnight Mr.Holmes"  
He didn't reply, instead walking off into the back of the darkened warehouse swinging his treasured umbrella forward and back.  
*rude* i thought to myself before opening the door and telling the driver where to go.

The week went by helping Sherlock solve case after case but mostly him because his deductions were much better than my own. It was 09:30 on Saturday and I was in my cosy flat a ten minute walk from 221b. Though Sherlock did try and get me to move into Johns old room I refused. I like my flat and I've only lived in it for a year. I was pulled from my thoughts when a buzz came from my phone while I was double checking what I had packed. Ok triple...  
Case. John is out with his wife -SH  
I'm busy Sherlock. -(Y/I)  
Come over -SH  
Sherlock I won't be available for the next week -(Y/I)  
What? Why? -SH  
Because I don't earn money solving murders with you -(y/I)  
Well why would you need to? -SH  
And I thought the only thing you didn't know about was the solar system -(Y/I)  
John told you didn't he -SH  
Well what do you think? Anyway you can solve cases by yourself. -(Y/I)  
But I need a second opinion. -SH  
Get Molly or Lestrard, look Sherlock I have to go bye -(Y/I)  
(Y/N)......!!! -SH  
I turn my phone off and throw it on the bed. I can't use it when I'm on the mission.. may give away my cover, ah he had John *I chuckle to myself*

Monday 10pm

SHERLOCKS POV!!

That girl, confusing. Why can't I deduct anything apart from the things that are obvious to a normal human. *I'm sure Mycroft will have something on her* I thought to myself. I jumped of the leather chair picking up my signature coat and wondered out of 221b calling a cab as soon as my feet touched the curb.  
I never bother nocking when I reach Mycrofts office instead open the door storm in and fall onto one of the two cahirs placed in front of his wooden desk.  
"Ah brother dear what a delight to see you. What do I owe this pleasure?" His sarcasm was rolling of his tongue.  
"(Y/N)"  
"Yes the girl you seem to have found a particular interest in. Already solving crimes with her, will I be hearing a happy announcement by the end of the week?"  
"What do you know about her?"  
"And why would I know anything about her" her smirks  
"Because your the British government and know things?"  
"Sherlock I have a minor place in the British government and for two shouldn't you already have deducted her life when you first met her?"  
I stop and look to the floor for a moment then regaining my composure  
"Poor Sherlock, can't work out the life of a young woman"  
"And you can?"  
"Well I had help from a file or two."  
"May I?"  
"And why would I do that?"  
"Why wouldn't you"  
"Because I don't need to"  
Oh he's hiding her.  
"She works for you doesn't she?"  
"Sherlock..."  
"You paid her didn't you?"  
"No....sh--"  
"Created a secret life for her so she could intrigue me."  
" Sherlock Holmes. No I did not pay her to give information about you, there was no need because I knew she wouldn't accept it."  
I just looked at my older brother with a slightly confused face.  
"If it was up to me I would have stopped you two from meeting but that is out of my power now."  
"So...Where is she?"  
"(Y/N) has businesses to attended to and that businesses pays well, if she does good...Well that's not for you to know." Mycroft shows his evil smirk as he finished his sentence.  
I GIVE an annoyed look at my brother before turning and leaving the room... I'll just have top sneak--  
"And don't think about sneaking in and streaking her file sherlock. You won't find it here. Then again you won't find it at all."  
I growl slightly and continue walking out of the push silent building.

READERS POV!!

Before leaving i get a chime on my phone i only use on missions. MYCROFT. Probably sending me more information ugh...  
"You are a puzzle to my little brother."  
Well that is quite funny...  
"Hu, Well i like to keep him guessing"  
I looked out the window onto the green and autumn coloured countryside below slightly covered in fluffy white cloud  
*To a new adventure* i think to myself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, it will start to flow into the story line of season three where John and Mary get married then to season 4. Hope you are all well :)) i have been enjoying writing this and i hope you have enjoyed reading what i have wrote so far. :) x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) goes on the case with Sherlock and John and it turn s out to be one they were not expecting. (Y/N) meets Mary and seem to get along nicely so you are invited to the wedding but first the planning how will Sherlock cope? well you already know but now you are in the situation. NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW OR IN AN HOUR OR TWO IF I DECIDE TO CONTINUE WRITING FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT, IF NOT TOMORROW YOU SHALL READ THE NEXT PART. i hope you enjoy :)))))) x  
> (btw sorry for some grammar mistakes i wanted to get this up as quickly as possible)

The flight was uncomfortable and the mission was eventful... I was in my white walled room where my case was half emptied and the first of the suns light was slipping through the white blinds. Im lying on my grey duvets covering the materace , worn out. My muscles ached from fighting and my side was bruised from where I was hit with a large metal pole, luckily the guy swinging it was falling into unconsciousness so it wasn't as hard of a hit as it could have been . I would have to get in the shower soon but at the moment I feel like dozing off. Slowly my eyes started to flutter close when and unwanted noise whipped them back open  
*BUZZ*  
*BUZZ*  
*BUZZ*  
Groaning I picked up my black cased phone (50 messages) in surprised it wasn't more. the other 47 were questioning what i was doing and where i was some talking as if i was still in my flat. The three most recent ones say.  
I know your back -SH  
Come on, Johns coming -SH  
Lets go. -SH  
It was 10am in the morning and I had only got back an hour ago but I have to admit, I do miss the cases...  
Ok, but I'll be an hour at most, i'll meet you there -(Y/I)  
Not bothering to wait for him to reply I walk into the glicining white bathroom and jump into the shower. 10 minutes later I stepped out, dried myself of then put on the (F/C) robe that hung on the door. Deciding to grab some coffee before leaving I walk inot the kitchen to find two men sitting at the island.

 

SHERLOCK POV!!  
Ok, but i'll be an hour at most, i'll meet you there -(Y/I)  
*Oh She'll take forever...* i thought to myself. i sunk slowly into the worn leather chair then took a large sigh un noticed by John who was sitting at the table avoiding the cluttered mess of an experiment on one half of the table. He was used to my complaining now. Suddenly i have a thought an called John  
"Mmmh?" he mumbles  
"were off to see (Y/N)" I jump up and grab my coat throwing Johns onto his lap.  
"Oh, is she back is she?"  
Without another word i walk out of the house and call the next cab that passes along Bakers Street. I tell the driver her address and the London cab starts moving.  
We get to the door of her flat and i pulled out the spare key to her house, to my surprise she hadn't realised i had taken it the last time i was over. Unlocking the door John and I wondered in.  
"You have a key to her house?" John questions with a puzzled look  
"Of corse i do."  
i walk into the open plan kitchen uninvited and John follows - as always - thinking (Y/N) was in there. As soon as i sit down a pair of footsteps are heard wondering along the dark wooden panelled floor, once reaching the kitchen a surprised expression mixed with embarrassment appears on her face. She is stood with wet hair and a her (F/C) robe. John turned away embarrassed.  
"Ohhh...errr.. (Y/N) I'm so sorry.. Sherlock why did you just let me walk in?"  
"Because she would have taken forever and we would have wasted time waiting for her"  
(Y/N) blushed a little. "How did you get it?!" (Y/N) asks throwing her arms up "Key" "Key? What key, wait you took my spare one? SHERLOCK?!" "You left it laying around" "Yes in a cupboard!" she replied frantically but i could tell i would be forgiven easily i stood up and started pushing her to where i would only assume her bedroom was, a good guess too.  
"Hey Sherlock?! I.. I.. Can walk on my own!" She wriggles her arm in my grip that i let go of once in her room.  
"Hurry up. Ca---" I paused, her robe had slide down her shoulder and was showing part of her cleavage "Case." i wondered out of the room quickly shutting the door *i never stumble on my words.* *Stop it Sherlock*, recomposing myself before reaching John who had his arms folded  
"Really Sherlock?"  
"What?"  
"You can't just walk into someones house on your own accord"  
i roll my eyes at my telling off then wait for (Y/N) which i knew would only be a few minutes.

READERS POV  
Why did Sherlock stutter?... oh please he doesn't does he? Hu yeah right. I shake my head at the thought then grabbed a grey top that stopped at the top of my denim coloured high waisted jeans and took out a pair of black combat boots that sat at the bottom of my white wardrobe. After towel drying my (H/C) hair and put it up in a messy bun before snatching the leather jacket hung on the end of the bed then walked out to the expressionless detective and the smiling doctor.  
"Ready?" i asked patting my sides  
"Lets go." Sherlock spoke while standing up in one swift move.

A silent taxi journey later we arrived at what i would have thought to be the crime scene  
"So details?"  
"Not sure lets go see." He says with a smile on his face  
We step out of the car, only one police vehicle parked outside. *Not much for a murder* i thought giving a slightly puzzled look  
"What i was thinking" Sherlock said as if reading my mind. We wondered inside and Lestrade appeared wondering out of the room at the end of the large house with a slightly confused smile on his face, without a word he waved us over. After looking at each other Sherlock walked in front then John, followed by myself we heard a loud thump, no two loud thumps. "what the?" i spoke under my breathe before bumping into the Detective now stood as still as a rock stiff as anything i look up to find a elephant in the middle of the wide blue painted room. Johns mouth gaps open to say something but instead he closes it and just watches as the elegant makes two more loud thumps walking slightly to the left before making its signature noise.

"Hey (Y/N) Mary would like to meet you and i think it would be nice for us to get to know each other, would you like to come to dinner with her, i and Sherlock?"  
We had just finished the case of the elephant in the room.  
"Really well i I'm not doing anything so yes that would be nice" i smiled looking over at John who was sat in between Sherlock and I  
"Dinner when?"  
"Sherlock i told you yesterday several times and i even messaged you to where you wanted to go"  
"Did you?" i chuckled slightly  
"Yes. Now Sherlock to remind you we are all going to Lyle's at 8.PM with---"  
"Yes yes with you Mary and (Y/N)"  
"Now please remember this time..."  
"Should i meet you there?" i asked  
"Yes, i'll take Sherlock just in case he forgets" he mumbles, we laugh a bit and Sherlock looks at us dead  
"I heard that"

It was 07:00 and it would take me half an hour to get there so time to dress up. I looked at the place, looked nice and the food sounds good. I looked in my wardrobe and found a grey silk dress that fell to the top of my knees and a slight v neck. The fabric wrapped around my weights and showed some curve. I left my air dried hair down but curled it slightly, nothing over the top, it was just an evening out with some friends. i smiled in the mirror as i fished the light make up planted on my face then stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room and ordered a cab to pick me up.

I arrived at the restaurant, the walls were a light cream and candles were lit on each table. Retro lights hung from the high ceiling and wooden tables and chairs sat all over the room. A large window sat in the middle of the wall behind the bar showing the darkness and orange lights defecting into the room. Some traffic made me 10 minutes late and i apologised as soon as i walked in and spotted them sitting at a table besides the window to the right of the large door.  
"I'm so sorry, traffic was bad..."  
"Thats ok Sherlock ended up telling us that once we got here" John smiled and stood up to give me a hug then i was hugged by another set of arms belonging to Mary, Sherlock didn't bother to stand but was looking at me with intense eyes slightly gaping.  
"Hi i'm Mary Johns fiancee" Mary was wearing a long sleeved black dress and her blonde hair up in a plat that was pinned to the front of the head. There was something about her that i couldn't put my finger on... I could tell she was a cat lover, size 12 and baked her own bread but there was something that wasn't right. But i tried to ignore my senses and started a conversation with the three.. well mostly two of them...  
"Nice to see you too Sherlock." i say sarcastically after a few minutes of talking with John and Mary  
"We have already seen each other today."  
I roll my eyes and start telling Mary about the case of the Elephant in the room  
"No...really?!" She says while chuckling  
"Yep you should have seen the boys faces i've never seen them so confused, especially Sherlock" i look at him and he gives me a smirk which makes my eyes widen at his reaction, he goes back to looking out of the window after that  
"So (Y/N) what else do you do apart from running around with the baker street boys?'  
we all laugh and even Sherlock cracks a smile. i tell her about some of my interests and she ends up having some similar ones too, we agreed we would have to meet for coffee and go shopping like teenagers one day. Mary then ref erases her question.  
"Well i was also asking what you do, you know for work?" Sherlocks eyes shoot over now incised by the question  
"Business here and there..." i smirk and for some reason Mary just excepts that and moves onto a different topic even though i could tell John was about to explode from holding in his questions. Sherlock gives a questionable look and joins in every so often as we talk then eat then talk then decide to depart ways. 

Mary and i met up for coffee and started walking around a large clothing centre  
"So Sherlock." She suddenly speaks up pausing out comftable silence. I look at her with questioning eyes "The way he looks at you"  
I laugh for a second "Sherlock? Really? Im sure the way he looks at me is the same way he looks at his brother"  
"Ah and thats where you would be wrong."  
"Oh come on Mary..." i chuckle slightly and she joins in  
"Im serious, it looks like he's trying to figure you out while controlling what ever he is feeling"  
i consider it for a second "Well you may have known him longer than i have, but this is Sherlock Holmes we are talking about, the high functioning sociopath."  
"Yeah....But i know when a man is intrigued by a woman" she winks at me and i just wave her conspiracy off "ugh fine i'll shut up. Now try on this dress will you?

A few months go by and we are now all sitting in the lounge of 221B sorting out Johns and Mary's wedding. Her and I have started to get close so she decided to invite me and of corse i accepted. Even though i wasn't that much of a wine fan i went wine tasting with her and we found one she John and I all loved, we may have got a little tipsy that day... Mary was draped in the chair looking through letters while Sherlock stood analysing the plan for the wedding that was stuck all over the wall where the smiley face once was above the couch. I was at in Sherlocks leather chair going through the meal plan and John was typing lost in his phone sunk into his own.  
"Need to work on your half of the church, Mary. Looking a bit thin." Sherlock said blandly  
"Ah, orphan’s lot. Friends – that’s all I have. Lots of friends." she replies turning to me slightly i smile back then face the pile of sheet in my hands  
"Schedule the organ music to begin at precisely 11.48." I look up from the paper at a composed Sherlock but i could see he was panicking on the inside  
"But the rehearsal’s not for another two weeks. Just calm down." i say kindly  
"Calm? I am calm. I’m extremely calm." He spoke sternly  
"Yes i can see" i mumble while looking back down  
"Let’s get back to the reception, come on." Mary said showing Sherlock a card  
After Sherlock spoke about who didn't like her then asking about Major James Sholto showing a funny look on his face, i had to contain my giggles. John was trying to get Sherlock interested in a case and i had been to but were interrupted when Mary said her phone was going off *Liar. Sherlock better not realise you don't have a friend called Beth* Mary got up from the table and John followed soon after.  
After a minute or two i spot Mary shoving John from the kitchen. I turn to Sherlock who now has lots of folded origami of an opera house in front of him, my mouth gaps open slightly.  
"That just sort of, happened" mumbled Sherlock  
I look at John and give him the *He needs a case John. Now?!* Look and somehow i achieved that....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Johns wedding comes and the reader is placed in each situation that happens, she starts to have a feeling in her stomach when she sees Sherlock with Janine.  
>  Hope you enjoy thanks for reading :)))

John and Sherlock went on a case that ended up not being solved and a life nearly lost. Maybe it wasn't the best caae they could have gone on but if was something to keep Sherlock distracted. Sherlock started to loose it after while and his mind was in more than one place. A week before the wedding i was helping him out with his best mans speech.  
"Just say something that comes from the heart"  
"What?" he looks at me half sternly half shocked  
"John would like it if you said something that came from the heart"  
"But i don't know how to write down words that come from the heart otherwise i would just write bu bump bu bump"  
"Really?"  
Sherlock smirks  
"Look. Just say how you appreciate your friendship"  
"But i don't have friends."  
"Oh god. Don'y give me that. John called you his best friend and you stood there in shock unable to put words together"  
"He told you?"  
"What doesn't he tell me..." i fall back into the couch and Sherlock suddenly gets up  
"AHHHH!"   
"What?! Sherlock no don't. i'm not telling you where they are."  
"Fine, tell me something interesting then." H e walks forward a few paces, and i get up from the couch and step round the coffee table that stood in front of it with foot marks from where Sherlock has childishly climbed over it MANY times  
"The solar system?"  
"No." He looks at me composed i was surprised he didn't go ape on me " Something interesting about.. You"  
"What would you want to know about me?"  
"Anything?! You a puzzle that i can't solve" He throws his hands up violently and i frown slightly  
"This is coming from the man who can read through everyone... am i hearing this right?"  
"God (Y/N) I can't see through everyone!" His voices starts to get louder as does mine  
"You do act that way though?!" Sherlock turns round from looking in the mirror and moves towards me suddenly grabbing my arm.  
"HEY?!" I turn around realising his grip but he goes to hit me but i block it, another arm comes up but his arm is quickly taken and put behind his bad, his body being shoved against the wall  
"What the hell!"   
"Where did you learn that?" He calmly asks me  
"Don't test me Sherlock. Im not your intriguing puzzle to be solved" We are interrupted by the landlady now tapping on the half open door  
"ooh- ooh" I could feel her expression change as she spots Sherlock pinned to the wall. I roughly let go and grab my coat that is sat on the edge of the sofa  
"Get someone else to help you with your speech, John deserves happiness after everything he's been through." after looking Sherlock in the eye at the last part of my sentence i walk out without consulting the presence of Mrs Hudson.

The wedding comes faster than expected and i was in my apartment not having talked to Sherlock for the past week i wondered whether it would be awkward seeing him at the wedding. i looked in the mirror and studied my outfit, I was wearing dark grey high heels and holding a purse the same shade also a navy blue laced dress that ended at my knees and wrapped around my curved body. The reception was emotional and there vows showed how much they cared for each other, i even spotted Sherlock trying to keep himself more composed than usual. Mycroft hadn't made it and i had a feeling that was somewhat on purpose, he was never a man for affection apart from for his family but that was only shown on a few rare occasions. While John and Mary were having there pots taking i spotted Sherlock talking to the maid of honour Janine which was odd seen as he wasn't the biggest fan of human contact, he didm't look at me once, maybe i was a bit to harsh? *No never go back on yourself (Y/N)* I thought to myself.

After giving our congratulations to the new happy couple all the guests including myself we all made out way into the reception. Molly was cooing over her sherlock lookalike (though not a Psycho or Sociopath) Tom and Greg looked like he was having the time of his life sitting alone and drinking his thoughts away. Mrs Hudson hat poked someone in the eye every so often, including my own. *ow* I was talking to the married couple and Mary kept going on how she was starving and hated the wine we had all chosen, this ran some suspicions through my head. She had eaten today why was she so hungry? We all loved that wine, even myself! I was pulled from my thoughts when a certain Major waltzed through the doors and Johns face showed surprise and happiness *Ah so this must be the famous Major sholto* i wondered off to leave John in peace and Mary with the detective to see Mrs Hudson who was now looking for someone new to talk to.  
"oh (Y/N) don't you look lovely!"  
"Thank you Mrs Hudson, how are you doing?"  
"Oh I'm fine dear, though i haven't seen you lately...?" she questioned, i just smiled thinking of what to say but she beat me to it "I know its not really my place but are you and Sherlock ok? you seemed to have a little domestic last time i saw you two together"  
"Sherlock was just not in the right state of mind when i had visited so i decided to leave him for a bit.." which was half the truth  
"Oh" She smiled deciding to change the conversation to a more comfortable topic but after awhile we stopped and wondered to our seats, before we knew it Sherlock was talking *Please be good. Don't make everyone uncomfortable...* He did. But then he ended up changing the atmosphere a little later ended up doing the exact opposite though this lasted only a minute or two...  
"First things first, Telegrams." My head feel into my hands *Oh god...* "Well, they're not actually Telegrams we just call them telegrams, I don't know why. Wedding tradition" *Sherlock stop, compose yourself, stop waffling* I turned to Molly who was on the edge of her seat starring at the sociopath. But after a little while he made the whole crowd start to laugh and a half way through the speech people on the edge of tears *Why did you pick the Bloody guardsmen...* After the story of the attempted murder and the mayfly man the audience was not sure what to do.  
"However it does help further illustrate how invaluable John is to me. I can read a crime scene the way he can read a human being, i used to think that's what made me special. Quite frankly, i still do" Greg's eyebrows draw closer confused on what this was leading to but Molly had hope in her eyes, i smiled at the two totally different ways of looking at the situation. "But a word to the wise: should any of you require the services of either of us, I will solve your murder, but it takes John Watson to save your life. Trust me on that – I should know. He’s saved mine so many times, and in so many ways." Sherlock holds up his phone "This blog is the story of two men and their frankly ridiculous adventures ... of murder, mystery and mayhem. But from now on, there’s a new story – a bigger adventure. Ladies and gentlemen, pray charge your glasses and be upstanding." He picks up his own glass while the guests do likewise and stand up. The photographer walks forward with his camera. "Today begin the adventures of Mary Elizabeth Watson and John Hamish Watson."  
John sighs a little, while Mary giggles. "The two reasons why every single one of us is ..." Sherlock suddenly stops his sentence and looks dead in front of him, he turn slightly paler and his glass starts to drop from his usually still hand. "Here today" he finishes his sentence before dropping the thin glass "Ooh, sorry, i.." I give a confused look to those sitting at the table and make eye contact with Mary as we ask each other, 'what has got into him?' Sherlock looks all over the place but is trying to settle in the present. Everyones glass is raised and confusion is covering everyone face only concern covering Mary, Johns and i faces. Sherlock starts talking about the tradition of speeches then jumps over the main table. I look over to them again after Sherlock talks about how everyone loves weddings and would do anything to get themselves there I read John and Mary saying  
"What's he doing?"  
"Somethings wrong"  
I sit up more ready for something to happen, damn i never brought a knife, why would i? Who would have thought anything wrong would happen at Johns wedding... I could tell Sherlock was stumbling over random words trying to keep the conrol over the room while his thoughts were running through his his head   
"Murder" 'what?' i mouth to only myself "Sorry did i say murder, i meant marriage, quite similar i procedures when you think about it" Mrs Hudson was shaking her head and Johns drops Mary's face is still, thoughts running through her own mind as to what the detective was doing at such an 'innocent wedding' "Jeff the gents." What who, oh Greg obviously... After Greg corrects Sherlock he looks at his phone and the colour slightly drains from his skin as he gets up and leaves the room.  
"Sherlock, any chance of and end date for this speech? Gotta cut the cake." John jokes though slightly serious...  
"Oh laddies and gents can't stand it when i have a chance to speak, Vatican Cameos." John and i look to each other and our faces turn into the looks of military men before going into battle. Sherlocks face scrunches up in his confusion and slaps himself suddenly sending a few people jumping out of there skin a bit "NO!, Not you, Not you" *It is his brother talking in his head isn't it* i thought to myself... Always slightly intimidated by the older Holmes he was. Then he points to John and he asks what to do. But Sherlock tells him he's already done it.   
"Lets play a game, lets play murder"  
"Oh sherlock." Mrs Hudson says shaking her head making her hat tip to the side slightly. After a remark made but both the land lady and Sherlock. He narrows it down and suterly places a piece of paper down to where Major sholto was sitting *Oh no..* A little help from Archie Sherlock pieces the puzzle together apart from how he did it. 

Sherlock rushes out of the room followed by myself then John we stop at the stairs and try and remember which room Sholtos was then Mary appeared around the corner   
"207" *How... did she?* before i could complete my thought we were running to the room knocking on it roughly  
"Major Sholto!"   
"If someone's about to make an attempt on life life it wouldn't be the first time."   
John, Mary and i give Sherlock some umpth to solve the case quickly John's advice was more telling him to stop acting like a drama queen, Mary sutler and mine stern and the truth. Sholto opened the door with a slight worried look on his face but was attended to by John.

(Time skip)  
I was walking around the reception looking for Sherlock, i wanted to try and talk to his though i wasn't sure on what to say yet. A classical Waltz was playing and echoing around each room when i spotted Sherlock ocympanied by the maid of honour.   
"Yeah pretty good just..." I looked down not sure why my stomach was turning at the sight of the two dancing and Sherlock looking into her eyes  
"I love dancing" i heard while i was waiting outside out of sight from the two, Flirtation was dripping out of janine's mouth each time she said something. I spotted John walking towards us from afar and decided to concentrate though i did spot a Sherlock doing a pirouette through the mirror which made me smirk slightly, i had to gold in my giggles. I ignored the rest of the convocation between the two and my stomach settled. John and i walked in and were accompanied by the photographer and Lestrade. Sherlock explained that the man who was not in the photographs was intact the Mayfly man and Sholtos murderer if he was to have died. Suddenly as Mary walked in i heard Janine quietly say "Do you always carry handcuffs" After Sherlock had cuffed him to a metal pole so he couldn't run. "Down girl" he replied i felt extremely awkward.

Sherlock started to play a beautiful tune as John and Mary danced around the room surrounded by a circle of guests. I glanced at Sherlock who was smiling down at this best friend and his wife, he could play so well and i enjoyed hearing his music. After the song everyone clapped and rather obnoxiously loudly Janie shouted at Sherlock congratulating him on his playing, she would be rewarded by a flower thrown down by Sherlock. I didn't understand what he saw in her, i was confused but held my composure and let the happiness of seeing a new friend and her husband now happily married and smiling at each other run through me. "Ladies and gentlemen one last thing before the evening begins properly. Apologies for earlier, a crisis arose and was felt with. More importantly, however, today we saw two people make vows. I have never made a vow in my life and after tonight, never will again." i chuckle slightly at his comment knowing his thoughts on marriage "So here in front of you all, my first and last vow. Mary and John. Whatever it takes, whatever happens from now on i swear i will always be there, for the three of you. *She's pregnant.* i smile knowing full well they don't know yet "Uh i mean... Two of you, all two of you, both of you in fact i just miscounted. Anyway it's time for dancing play the music again please. Dance very good." I decide that although they are my friends i have not known them as long as everyone else here... I started to feel slightly out of place which was not the first time in my life i had. I look around making sure everyone is distracted before turning away and moving towards the door grabbing my long camp trench coat, looking over at the three of them. Sherlock, John and Mary, well four if you count the little one inside of Mary... Before leaving a silver necklace for Mary and a tie and Blazer for John also a bunch of white flowers i had kept hidden from them through the day. I stepped out feeling the cold covering all of my exposed skin. I could hear my phone buzzing through the muffled music going of after i had only took a few steps away from the event.  
"Hello?"  
"Leaving early are we?" I heard Mycroft's voice run down the phone  
"Not attending are we?"  
"Well-"  
"Mycroft what do you want"  
"Just checking on my brother, how is he?"  
"In a flirtatious mood"  
"what?"  
"Anything else?"  
"Well..A new mission has come up, a man who worked for Moriarty once has come out from the shadows and had been spotted in the north west of England and has brought a plane ticket to Tsuen Wan, i'll need you to follow him and maybe bring him to us, it will be decided tomorrow for now you can step in my car and we have a hotel booked for you not to far from the target. Step in the car please and we will take you there."  
"Thanks for giving me and option Mycroft."  
"I knew i wouldn't need to."  
I don't reply for a moment " I haven't packed yet"  
"Don't worry, we did"  
"Who is we? Wait you went in my flat?!"  
"Well mostly Athena did the packing i just looked around you home, making sure no one had placed any cameras in while you have been out  
"Well i'll be checking to make sure you haven't either. You can't keep tabs on me all the time Mycroft"  
"Time for your new mission"  
"Yes Mr. Holmes" i smile, he is not keep on me calling him that  
I step in the car and glance at the reception one last time seeing a tall figure wonder out pulling there coat on. Not enjoying the party are we younger Holmes? i question.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now stuck on the mission (Y/N) has been gone for two weeks, when she comes back to find Sherlock is gone as well she ends up telling John and Mary about working for Mycroft. Sherlock comes back and the chapter follows till the first meeting with Magnussen at 221B
> 
> Hope you enjoy, it was fun to write and include the reader. Thanks for 35 hits :)

I couldn't talk to Mary or John while i was away. I did feel bad for leaving without a word and wondering off but right now that was the last of my worries. The man who worked for Moriarty is a lot bigger of a pest than i anticipated, you wouldn't know his move until the last minute and i would have to go with my gut feeling every time, at the moment he had small trust in me but was sceptical on what he would tell me. I couldn't contact anyone because i was under the watchful eye of his bodyguard a lot of the time. I was stuck in a situation that could mean life or death. It had been a week and I was running out of options. Mycroft told me the next day they wanted him and to interrogate him but how i was going to get him to them was complicated, i would have to stop him from going to Tsuen Wan and somehow get in contact with Mycroft's team. Why did i accept this, this is out of my comfit zone.

"Amy, i- i need you to do something for me." Amy was the code name i was going under and had made a story about, Mycroft had given me all the details on the character i would be playing and the answers to all of the questions he would most likely ask.

"And what would that be?" I look into his grey eyes

"Help me get out of England and into Tsuen Wan." My eyes widened surprised at his request

"So you trust me now?" I replied in my fake Russian accent

"It is not about trust i just need your help that is all."

"Well what can i help you with."

"We will go to the airport ad husband and wife, say i am leaving for work, it will be less suspicious than me going alone, i will need you to use your acting skills though and maybe shed a tear or two." This could be my chance, i had been locked in the hotel

for the past week and all the cameras had been hacked by the man himself meaning even Mycroft couldn't use him 'minor' position in the government to keep eyes on me.

"Well, i am sure i can help you with that, but on one condition" Everyone had conditions, it would be suspicious if i had just accepted it.

"Name it."

"Money, you do realise i need to get out of the country as well and those people who think that I'm still alive will be looking for me."

 

"An eye for an eye" he replies holding out his veiny hand.

"Now when will you be leaving?"

"In three days, i will get someone i know to apply for the plane tickets and sort out our disguises" As much as i don't trust this guy, maybe, just maybe Mycroft knows where i am and i can morse code into one of the cameras the ccoordinates of where i am going.

"Good, now we help each other and never be in contact again, we can not risk anything."

"Agreed."

I get up to go use the bathroom, in other words take a deep breathe and contemplate the plan.

A week later i am wearing a Red haired wig and a tight work dress, and contacts to make my eyes appear a different colour. I also smudged my makeup slightly to make it seem that i have been crying before reaching the airport. I hopped Mycroft saw me and understood the morse code that i blinked at the 3 camera i saw when i stepped out from the hotel. As soon as we reached the airport we were reaching the doors arms linked, i studied the area before looking down and acting sad for the departure of my 'Husband'. Then half way to the desk i felt a pair of eyes on me and they did not belong to the man who has been watching me for the two weeks, but someone else's. They were burring through my skull. I was tempted to look but i couldn't blow my cover, then before i knew it we were surrounded by 7 men with guns.

I didn't know who's side they were on. I didn't know how to react. I stood there in shock for a second, I fell into hand combat with two of them, before being put in handcuffs and thrown into the back of a van.

"Welcome back (Y/N)" A familiar voice spoke before unlocking my wrists from the metal restraints

"Mycroft." I spoke with spite in my voice, looking up to him as I was currently only just getting up from the cold floor. "A but gentle next time boys!" I called back

"Oh I'm sure you gave them enough bruises for the week after your show."

"It's not like they all had badges on them saying 'MI6 agent, how can I help you.' to let me know they weren't there to kill me."

H rolled his eyes.

I sat on the seat opposite him, his umbrella held in his left hand and his right on his lap "So you got my morse code then?" I questioned as i pulled the short haired wig off and took out my contacts too

"Yes. And glad we did too, we were not sure as to where you have been for the past week and a half, we lost tabs on you after 3 days."

"Aw did you miss me" I smirked 

"Your skills, yes. You... I'll have to pass"

"Always a darling." i stare at him

"Well i can tell you, you were missed by two,  John and Mary"

"Oh and I suppose Sherlock didn't notice my disappearance?"

"Actually, dear brother of mine vanished too."

I shake my head "Well, I think it is time we went back to London don't you?"

-

The flat was empty and cold. It had been raining in London for the past week. I wandered over to the washing machine and threw my clothes in before checking round the house for unwanted cameras that either Mycroft or someone had installed while i was away. None. *One less thing to deal with then...* i think to myself as i step into the shower and wash of the past two weeks events. I get dressed into a pair of black jeans and a grey top, throwing my leather jacket over them and placing a pair of combat boots on my feet. Now to deal with the newly wedded couple.

-

John gave a sigh of relief when he opened the door and Mary gave me a hug, i tried to avoid the subject for the first minute but John started to get angry about me disappearing though Mary seemed to have a sense of understanding, even with concern in her eyes.

"Where have you been?" 

"Im sorry John. Look my line of work doesn't really give me time to say good bye. it always depends on the situation"

"First you then Sherlock?! We just got married that is all!" Mary looked to him as if to say calm down, we were standing in a triangle.

"I know, and I'm sorry John."

"What do you do? Hmm? Why are you always disappearing from a day up to two weeks?" he questions sternly looking in my eyes.

"I work for Mycroft, or rather the government. That's all I can say, but that should be enough for you to understand."

Johns mouth gaps slightly but he shuts it and smiles

"Oh corse you work for him, i can't seem to get away from you people." 

I breathe a chuckle. There was a long pause before i decided to speak up again "Congratulations by the way Mary" I smile and she holds out her hands to be taken by my own.

"You guessed?"

"You seemed to have an larger appetite for food than usual and was not a fan on the wine that you John and I had tasted plus Sherlock speech finally concluded my suspicions." Her smile grows and even John chuckles a little

"Tea?" She asks

"Please..." i reply slowly, stepping into the kitchen with the both of them.

After questions overflowing from Johns mouth I only answered the ones I could and he understood. Mary seemed somewhat distracted, perhaps she is not used to such things.

I said my goodbyes and headed home needing a glass of wine.

-

It was three weeks later when my phone went off when I had received a message from John    
_Found Sherlock. Come to 221B -JW_

Arriving at the detectives home and stepped through the door a certain Holmes was perched upon the stairs.

"Come to check on your little brother?"

"Habits have come back, i have to make sure my little brother is safe."

Before i can reply we hear muffled voices coming from Sherlock and John, the door opening and the two stepping through

"Well, then, Sherlock. Back on the sauce?" Mycroft says

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock spitefully asks not noticing my presence

"I phoned him" John speaks up

"The siren call of old habits. How very like Uncle Rudy – though, in many ways, cross-dressing would have been a wiser path for you." I smirk slightly at Mycrofts comment. Sherlock fold his arms

"You phoned him?'

"Corse I bloody phoned him and let her know too." He points at me and Sherlock notices me

"You too?" He raises an eyebrow

"Wondered where the famous detective has been hiding"

"You seriously phoned him though?"

"’Course he bloody did. Now, save me a little time. Where should we be looking?"

"We?" Even i make a look of confusion until a unwanted voice is heard calling from upstairs

"Mr holmes!" *ANDERSON* I shake my head and arms fly up then back to there sides giving a look to Mycroft that says 'Really?'

"For God's sake!" He storms up the stairs, Mycroft sliding sideways on his step to get out of his way. Mycroft and John exchange a look and John blows out a breath as Mycroft leans on his umbrella to push himself to his feet. We follow him up.

Walking into the kitchen and Mycroft speaks up through the child's bickering between Sherlock and Anderson also an unfamiliar voice

"Some members of your little fan-club. Do be polite. They’re entirely trustworthy, and even willing to search through the toxic waste dump that you are pleased to call a flat." Sherlock has curled up sideways in his chair and now lays his head on one of the arms, closing his eyes.

"You’re a celebrity these days, Sherlock. You can’t afford a drug habit." Sherlock opens his eyes looking at him irritated

"I do not have a drug habit."

"Hey, what happened to Johns chair?" I suddenly speaks up and John notices it is gone too

"It was blocking my view to the kitchen" I roll my eyes

"well, it's good to be missed!" John spoke slightly louder than he should have looking over to the elder Holmes "Well, you were gone. I saw an opportunity."

"No, You saw the kitchen" I say

Mycroft turns to Anderson

"What have you found so far? Clearly nothing." I take a large sigh

"There's nothing to find."

Mycroft then turns toward the hallway behind the kitchen, "Your bedroom door is shut" he slowly walks along the hallway "You haven’t been home all night. So, why would a man who has never knowingly closed the door without the direct orders of his mother bother to do so on this occasion?" Sherlock has raised his head and flipped back his hood while Mycroft progressed. Now Mycroft reaches the door and puts his hand on the door knob. Sherlock hurls himself up into a sitting position.

"Okay, stop! Just stop." Mycroft turns the knob but doesn't open the door *What is he doing? Teasing?* I think to myself eyes on the elder Holmes "Point made."

"Jesus, Sherlock." John says and Mycroft realises the door knob and walks back along the hall

"Have to phone our parents, of course, in Oklahoma." Sherlock looks down and closes his eyes "Won’t be the first time that your substance abuse has wreaked havoc with their line-dancing" Sherlcok now stands up and walks closer to his brother.

"This is not what you think, this is for a case"

"What could possible justify this?" i ask raising an eyebrow. Sherlock looks Mycroft in the ye.

"Magnussen." Mycrofts slight smile at my comment drops "Charles Augustus Magnussen"

Mycroft draws a breathe and turns to Anderson and the other woman standing by him confused slightly.

"That name you think you may have just heard – you were mistaken. If you ever mention hearing that name in this room, in this context, I guarantee you – on behalf of the British security services – that materials will be found on your computer hard drives resulting in your immediate incarceration. Don’t reply – just look frightened and scuttle." They immediately usher out of the kitchen and onto the landing closing the door behind them before leaving the flat. Mycroft turns back to John and I are standing

" I hope I won’t have to threaten you two as well"

"Well, I think we'd both find that embarrassing" John says, Sherlock and i snort with laughter and turn away

Mycroft speaks sternly to Sherlock "Magnussen is not your business"

"Oh, you mean he is yours?"

"You may consider him under my protection." Mycroft replies and I scoff slightly in his direction.

"I consider you his thumb."

"If you go against Magnussen, then you will find yourself going against me."

"Okay. I’ll let you know if I notice." He strolls toward the door and opens it "Er, what was i going to say? Oh yeah. Bye" He waves his arm in the direction in which Mycroft should follow. Mycroft walks around him then turns to him.

"Unwise brother of mine." Immediately Sherlock seizes Mycroft’s left arm just below the elbow. Twisting his arm up behind his back, he slams his brother face-first against the wall beside the kitchen door. Mycroft cries out in pain. Sherlock breathes rapidly, his voice venomous.

"Brother mine, don’t appal me when I’m high"

John hurries over to Mycroft's side "Mycroft, don’t say another word. Just go. He could snap you in two, and right now I am slightly worried that he might."  
Mycroft pushes himself free from his brothers grip and folds his left arm in pain. Sherlock turns and walks away. Mycroft turns towards him about to say something but i beat him to it

"Don't speak, Just leave."

Mycroft lowers his right arm. John looks down towards the floor.

"Oh." John says lightly

He bends down and picks up Mycroft’s umbrella which he had dropped. Straightening up again, he offers it to him, clearing his throat. Mycroft snatches it from his hand and leaves. In the living room, Sherlock is stretching and rubbing the back of his neck.

John and i turn towards him.

"Er, Magnusesen?" i ask

"What time is it?" I look down at the watch on my left arm

"About 8." Sherlock sniffs deeply and sighs out a disgusted breath.

"I’m meeting him in three hours. I need a bath" He walks through the kitchen towards the hallway but John speaks up

"It's for a case, you said?"

"Yep."

"What sort of case?" John frowned

"Too big and dangerous for any sane individual to get involved in"

"Trying to put us off?" I ask with humour

"God, no." He smiles an evil smirk and with a hand on the door knob looks back at the both of us

"Trying to recruit you both." John and i give a small grin and Sherlock goes into the bathroom "And stay out of my bedroom" Like thats going to happen i think to myself but John beats me to it and starts wondering towards the detectives bedroom. Just as he reaches the hallway the bedroom door swings open and John and I's faces fall

"Oh, John, hi" Janine... seriously? Her? Wait was is she doing in Sherlocks ro--m...No.... She pulls the bottom of the shirt she's wearing, nothing is covering her legs. "How are you." John stairs in disbelief

"Janine?"

"Sorry not dressed" She heads towards the kitchen "Has everyone gone? I heard shouting"

"Yes...Yes, they're gone" John stumbles on his words

"God look at the time i'll be late." She looks at her watch "Sounded like and argument, was it mike?'

"Mike?" I question

"Mike, yeah, his brother? There always fighting" *Like you know..*

After a bit more of small talk she wonders towards the bathroom and Sherlock chuckles at her arrival. *God this is..ugh*

John and i look at each other confused at what we have just witnessed.

LATER. John is sitting on the edge of the coffee table while Sherlock – wearing black trousers and a white shirt and putting on his jacket – walks across the living room. John has a bemused smile on his face. I am sat on the edge of the couch starring out of the window

"So – it’s just a guess but you’ve probably got some questions"

"Yeah one or two i suppose" I say still looking out onto the street what I don't see is Sherlocks face fall slightly as if he wished i had not seen that.

"Naturally" He perks up and composes himself

"You have a girlfriend?" John questions, my head turns toward the two of them

"Yes i have" I shake my head though its not noticeable in disbelief. John grins "Now, Magnussen. Magnussen is like a shark – it’s the only way I can describe him. Have you ever been to the shark tank at the London Aquarium, John – stood up close to the glass? Those floating flat faces, those dead eyes ... That’s what he is. I’ve dealt with murderers, psychopaths, terrorists, serial killers. None of them can turn my stomach like Charles Augustus Magnussen."

"Yes, you have" John is still trying to get the whole girlfriend thing through his head

"Sorry, what?"

"You have a girlfriend"

"What? Yes! Yes, I’m going out with Janine. I thought that was fairly obvious."

"Well... yes. But i mean you, you, you ... are in a relationship"

Sherlock blinks at him "Yes i am"

I include myself into the conversation "But i thought you were married to your work?"

"Well..." Sherlock was interrupted by John

"You and janine?"

"Mmm, yes me and Janine"

"Care to elaborate?" I ask. Sherlock draws in a long breath and looks up thoughtfully, then puffs out his cheeks as he breathes out again.

"Well, we’re in a good place. It’s, um ... he looks down thoughtfully, then turns to John ... very affirming."

"You got that from a book." I say

"Everyone got that from a book." I roll my eyes as Janine comes into view

"Ok you two behave yourselves." She looks over to me, "I saw you at the wedding didn't I?"

I fake smile "Yes, its Y/N" I stand but not walking forward to her instead stand a few paces from John

"Well i hope these two don't get you into too much trouble" She chuckles and Sherlock smiles happily at her *I just can't get this into my head as much as John can't* "And you, Sherl, you’re gonna have to tell me where you were last night."

"Working."

“Working.” Of course. I’m the only one who really knows what you’re like, remember?"

"Don’t you go letting on" He gently runs his finger down the tip of her nose, then lays his hand on her arm. They stare deeply into each other’s eyes. John grins, apparently still unable to believe what he’s seeing, I look towards the window again slightly uncomfortable with what I'm seeing...

"I might just, actually."

After a bit more chitter chatter she walks over tot he door and Sherlock holds it of her

"Have a lovely day. Call me later."

She turns back to him and fiddles with the edge of his jacket.

She teasingly replies "I might do. I might call you – unless I meet someone prettier!"

They kiss, while John quickly turns away looking at me both our mouths become a startled ‘Ohhh!’ shape. As the other two continue to kiss noisily, he stares pointedly towards the window, but then gives an approving nod. Janine pulls back a little and whispers softly to Sherlock, their noses still touching.

"Solve me a crime, Sherlock Holmes."

Grinning, she turns and leaves the room. Sherlock smiles as he watches her go ... and then his smile abruptly drops and he closes the door. He walks back across the room.

"You know Magnussen as a newspaper owner, but he’s so much more than that."

I frowns at him.

"He uses his power and wealth to gain information. The more he acquires, the greater his wealth and power." He sits down at the dining table and opens his laptop "I’m not exaggerating when I say that he knows the critical pressure point on every person of note or influence in the whole of the Western world and probably beyond. He is the Napoleon of blackmail ..."  
He pulls up a photograph of Magnussen’s home, together with a blueprint of the building. "And he has created an unassailable architecture of forbidden knowledge. Its name ..."

"Is Appledore" I say reading off of the screen and Sherlock turns towards me with a slight approving smile

"Dinner?" John questions going over the events from earlier

" Sorry, what, dinner?"

"Me and Mary, coming for dinner ... with ... wine and ... sitting."

Sherlock turns and stares at him for a moment.

"Seriously? I’ve just told you that the Western world is run from this house" he points at the screen "... and you want to talk about dinner?"

"Fine, talk about the house."

Sherlock throws him a look, then turns back to his laptop while John looks towards me as if he still can’t believe what he just witnessed, but eventually he turns back.

"It is the greatest repository of sensitive and dangerous information anywhere in the world" he looks over his shoulder at John and I "The Alexandrian Library of secrets and scandals – and none of it is on a computer. He’s smart – computers can be hacked.

It’s all on hard copy in vaults" he points at the rotating blueprint on the screen "underneath that house; and as long as it is, the personal freedom of anyone you’ve ever met is a fantasy."  
There’s a knock on the living room door, followed by Mrs Hudson’s familiar, “Ooh-ooh!” The door opens and she comes in.

"Hello Mrs Hudson" I say politely

"Oh (Y/N) Lovely to see you" She turns to Sherlock "Oh, that was the doorbell. Couldn’t you hear it?"

"it’s in the fridge. It kept ringing." I laugh slightly

"Oh, that’s not a fault, Sherlock"

"Who is it?" John asks

Mrs Hudson draws a concerning anxious breath shortly afterwards she goes down the stairs to the bottom.

  
The foot steps we hear come into the room and three men – clearly security men, all wearing earpieces – walk into the living room. Sherlock, now standing by the fireside with John and I. Instantly I stood my ground

"Oh go ahead." I turn to Sherlock unsure on what he is doing until he spread his arms and allows one of the goons to frisk him. Another one straight away walks towards me and giving me a heavy search. It wasn't long before he discovered the weapon that sat in my waistband. I kept a composed face while he continued.

"Sir?" One says to John. 

"Oh, he’s fine." Sherlock says before the suited man turned to me and started searching myself. It didn't take him long to find the gun hidden in the waist band of my trousers and removing it. "I

The man who is surpassed to be searching John glances at Sherlock, then kneels down in front of John and starts frisking him.

"Er, I ... right. I should probably tell you ..." John stumbles on his words and I see the man reach into his pocket and pull out a knife. I give a confused look asking why he has that but not actually saying the words

"Okay, I.." he points to the knife "That." The man pulls John’s jacket open then stands again holding a tyre lever. The man looks at him sternly. Sherlock looks startled. John steps closer to the man and speaks confidentially.

"Doesn’t mean I’m not pleased to see you." Sadly the man does not look amused.

"I can vouch for this man. He’s a doctor. If you know who I am, then you know who he is, her, it is most indeed likely."

He turns his head towards the door as Magnussen walks in and stops just inside the doorway. "hu, Mr Magnussen?"


	6. The arrival of Magnussen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnussen has come to 221B and Sherlocks mind is going crazy but he tries to keep his cool at the sudden arrival of the man. Sherlock starts to have feelings for the reader even when he is "dating" Janine. The reader starts to worry for the boys and ttys to go and help them but finds her way into and awkward situation instead and finding someone else in the building she had not expected to see.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy. I have been putting quite a bit of effort into this now and am writing every night just so you can read it, that is if you enjoy it but if your reading this i guess you do! Ok i'll stop waffling now hehe. Hope you are all well :) x

Magnussen. I hadn't had any contact with him ever before but I have heard over heard Mycroft speak about him once or twice, though not to myself. He wore thin glasses and had a very evil smirk imprinted on his lips. I couldn't stand looking at him but I had to stand my ground and not let him see through me though i expect he already has... He looks around the room studying every inch of it. John’s security man steps to John’s side and faces his boss while the other one stands at Sherlock’s side and the third besides me.

"I understood we were meeting at your office." Sherlock said, Magnussen keeps studying the from before replying

"This is my office" He walks slowly towards the sofa, then stops and turns to look at John. It felt as if he was reading each of us, one by one. "Well... It is now" He continues on to the dining table, picks up a newspaper from it and then goes back and sits down on the sofa.

I raise an eyebrow. 

"Mr Magnussen, I have been asked to intercede with you by Lady Elizabeth Smallwood on the matter of her husband’s letters." Magnussen appears to have been ignoring him, paying more attention to what seems to be the uncomfortableness of the sofa. Now he looks at the newspaper in his hand "Some time ago you ... put pressure on her concerning those letters" Magnussen finally looks up at him and leans back into brown leather. "She would like those letters back" Sherlock continues. Still no response instead a long stare at the detective "Obviously the letters no longer have any practical use to you, so with that in mind..." He breaks off, noticing something about Magnussen’s expression. Magnussen gives a quiet snort. "Something I said?"

"No, no. I-I was reading." He adjusts the thin frames covering his eyes "...There's rather a lot."

 

Sherlock frowns and Magnussen pipes up "Redbeard." He says softly. I notice Sherlocks expression fall; he blinks many times and mouth slightly gapes, shocked at the word the slipped from Magnussen's lips. "Sorry." He shakes his head. "S-sorry. You were probably talking?" Sherlock seems slightly pressured and lost for words.  
"I..." He pauses for a long moment, then clears his throat. "I was trying to explain that I’ve been asked to act on behalf of ..."

Before Sherlock can reach the end of his sentence his voice perks up again as he turns to the security guard next to me

"Bathroom?"

The security guard nods to his right "Along from the kitchen, sir."

"Okay"

"I’ve been asked to negotiate the return of those letters."

Magnussen ignores Sherlock

" Is it like the rest of the flat?" He questions

"Sir?" The guard asks for him to expand

"The bathroom?"

"Er.. Yes, sir"

"Maybe not then." 

"Am I acceptable to you as an intermediary?" Sherlock says'. Magnussen meets his eyes for a moment, then looks towards the window again.

"Lady Elizabeth Smallwood. I like her" The way he said it made my skin crawl

"Mr Magnussen, am I acceptable to you as an intermediary?" He repeats

"She’s English, with a spine."

He lifts his right foot and puts it against the side of the coffee table, then pushes the table away from him. Sherlock frowns slightly. Magnussen stands up and, beside Sherlock, the second security man turns and steps forward to the fireplace, taking the fire guard away from the front of the unlit fire. Sherlock glances over his shoulder.

"Best thing about the English..." He walks over to Sherlock, John and I then looks at each of us one after the other. ".. you’re so domesticated. All standing around, apologising ..." He nods to Sherlock and then walks in between him and John towards the fireplace. I was stood over by the kitchen door, still being watched in the corner of the security guards eye. "Keeping your head down"

He stands in front of the fireplace, facing it. The sound of him unzipping his trousers can be heard. "You can do what you like here. No-one’s ever going to stop you." He looks down and the sound of him urinating into the fireplace can be heard. John blinks as if appalled and half-turns his head towards him. I stair at the window opposite. Sherlock keeps facing forward, eyes fixed on the wall in front of him. "A nation of herbivores." He half glances over his shoulder. "I’ve interests all over the world but, er, everything starts in England." He looks down again as the last of his urine splashes on the grate in front of the fire. "If it works here ..."

He zips up his trousers. " I’ll try it in a real country." Looking at himself in the mirror for a moment, he turns and strolls back in between the boys. The security guard beside John holds out a packet of wet wipes and Magnussen takes one and turns to face the others. "The United Kingdom, huh?" He starts to wipe his fingers. "Petri dish to the Western world." He looks at Sherlock briefly. "Tell Lady Elizabeth I might need those letters, so I’m keeping them."

(Once he finishes wiping his fingers, he drops the wet wipe to the floor. "Goodbye."  
As he turns to leave then turns back and put his hand into his jacket’s inside breast pocket.

"Anyway ..." He chuckles and pulls out the edge of a packet of documents to show Sherlock. "they’re funny."  
Smirking, he tucks the packet back into his jacket and leaves the room. The security men follow him. As the sound of their feet can be heard clattering down the stairs, John takes a step forward.

"Jesus!" John shouts furiously, calling me out from the trance i had settled in.

"Did you notice the one extraordinary thing he did?" Sherlock says, not taking in anything John had just said

"Wh... There was a moment that kind of stuck in the mind, yeah." He gestures towards the fireplace i give a large sigh and place a hand on my hip but Sherlock on the other hand is smiling, having not noticed him. Yet again.

"Exactly – when he showed us the letters." He walks across the room, still smiling, while John closes his eyes in disbelief.

"Okay..." I say slowly

"So he’s brought the letters to London – so no matter what he says, he’s ready to make a deal. Now, Magnussen only makes a deal once he’s established a person’s weaknesses – the ‘pressure point,’ he calls it." He picks up his coat and puts it on

"So, clearly he believes I’m a drug addict and no serious threat."

He looks out of the window to where one of the security guards is closing the rear door of a car parked outside. i try and speak up

"Sherlock I'm n--"

"And, of course, because he’s in town tonight, the letters will be in his safe in his London office while he’s out to dinner with the Marketing Group of Great Britain from seven ’til ten."

"Hold on how do you know his schedule?" I ask

"Because I do. Right – I’ll see you tonight. I’ve got some shopping to do." John and I look to each other giving a confused face in reply to one another. John calls after him

"What's tonight?"

"I'll text you both the instructions!"

loudly "Yeah i'll text you if I'm available" John shouts

"You are! I checked!"

"Of corse he i did" I chuckled as we head for the door

When we reach the bottom of the stairs Sherlock tell John sternly not to bring a gun

"Why would I bring a gun?"

"Or a knife, or a tyre lever. Probably best not to do any arm-spraining, but we’ll see how the night goes"

"Hang on." I pipe up "Arm-spraining? John who's arm did you sprain?"

"Oh just some druggy."

"Druggy? What you have some explaining to- Wait. Sherlock your just assuming were coming?"

"Well, you haven't done anything interesting for the past three weeks and John Time you got out of the house." He runs his eyes over him as the taxi pulls up. "You’ve put on seven pounds since you got married, and the cycling isn’t doing it."

"It's actually four pounds."

"Mary and I think its seven and by the look on (Y/N) face, so does she." John turns to me and i compose myself

"Hatton Garden" Sherlock tells the driver of the taxi before it pulls away"

*Why is he going to a jewellery store?* I think to myself before walking away from 221B asking John to explain what happened before he texted me to come over.

Come to the flat -SH

*Text from Sherlock. Must be wanting to talk about tonight.* I don't bother replying instead walking to the flat arriving 10 minutes later. It's 05:30PM and I thought it was a little early when Sherlock had texted me to come over, seen as Magnussen wouldn't go out till seven but i still made my way there. The door was unlocked so i step inside and walk to Sherlocks flat hearing a light melody being played on Sherlock's violin. It was beautiful and he continued to play as i opened the door. After another minute he finished and I started to lightly clap, causing him to turn around.

"Sorry got lost in playing." He smirks

"That's ok i like hearing you, you play it so well." I reply

He smiles genuinely. My hands start slightly fidgeting in my pockets of the navy blue trench coat i am wearing and bow my head slightly, i can feel my checks blush slightly, *Why am i ding that?* I ask myself. *No i don't.. I do. I think i like Sherlock Holmes... Hu well i didn't expect myself to say that* He pulls me from my thoughts when he offers Tea

"Yes please" I look up composing myself no longer feeling heat in my cheeks. I place my coat on the sofa and walk over to the kitchen following Sherlock from behind. He starts making the tea.

"Magnussen had been under my radar for awhile now."

"Why is that?" I ask

"Magnussen is able to manipulate people, he knows things. To much to be quite honest."

"How?"

"Well..." He starts explaining his theory and i listen holding my tea with both hand, leaning on the side slightly as he speaks

"So, tonight. Whats the plan?" He steps closer to me

"Ah right, well as i said Magnussen is in town tonight, the letters will be in his safe in his London office while he’s out to dinner with the Marketing Group of Great Britain from seven ’til ten. We will walk into a building where Magnussen's office is but there are fourteen levels of security between us and him." I step closer intrigued by the situation he is explaining "two of which aren’t even legal in this country. Want to know how we’re going to break in?" I nod smiling "Magnussen’s private lift. It goes straight to his penthouse and office. Only he uses it and only his key card calls the lift. Anyone else even tries,"

"Security is automatically informed" I finish his sentence. A grin creeps onto his face as if he is pleased i am catching on, i continue "A standard key card for the building would only get you as far as the canteen though." Sherlock looks confused as to how i knew this."I had a feeling we would go to his office so i researched where it was and found the building."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because sometimes you underestimate me Sherlock." His smile disappears slightly so i feel obliged to say something "Look I'm sorry for fighting with you the last time we had a proper conversation... You and I were both not in the right stage of mind and

we turned on each other, so i just wanted to apologise for my actions..." He chuckles slightly "What?" i questions still only a few metres from his face

"You..."

"Well I think it was you too.."

"No..well yes but no.. It's just the way you always seem to amaze me with your personality." I look down blushing again and a little laugh leaves my lips. I am leaning against the kitchen side fully and Sherlock is stood in front of me staring at the top of my head. He lifts my chin with a finger and i look into his eyes unsure of what his next move would be.

"Pupils dilated" He takes a soft breath in and holds my wrist "Pulse has quickened" ... "Blushing"

"I pick up his wrist "Hmm.. seems i am not the only one." I try to control my heart rate and stop myself from blushing to try and put it back on him but instead we are both looking into each others eyes deeply and he grins before moving his head towards mine.

*NO* I tell myself and i look away leaving the warmth and the felling of love in the air between us and stepping a few paces away from Sherlock "I-- I -- I'm sorry Sherlock but I shouldn't have, I can't... You have a girlfriend!" His eyes filled with sadness but he facial expression is composed. "Go with John tonight alone. I have to err.. go" I stubble on my words as i pick up my coat and stumble out of the door to the flat then leave Bakers Street walking home.

 

In the end i couldn't take myself back there not knowing how Sherlock and John were going to get into Magnusse's private lift and into his office with all of that security. Yes most likely Sherlock stole a keycard but as i said to him, it would only get him as far as the cafeteria.. I called the next cab that passed over and told them to go to the building where Magnusse's office was. On the way i looked at the building on my Phone finding every possible route and braking into half go the system to find one of there doors on the left side of the building was unlocked. *I'll go there then.*

Once arriving I bumped into a worker, a woman wearing a white blouse and a black skirt, holding several files but only one referring to Magnussen i took the risk hoping she was of somewhat importance and slipped my fingers into her grey leather bag pulling out her key card. *Above the average keycard, good* The card got me to one floor higher than Where and average one would have got me. I opened the fire escape disarming it at first and walking up the stairs outside of the building. The wind blew my hair from my face and touched every part of my uncovered skin sending a shiver down my spine even though i was wearing dark jeans and a black top tucked into them along with my trench coat which was wrapped around my body tightly. Reaching the final level i stepped through the unlocked door that i had discovered on the system and stepped through, thinking Sherlock and John would have taken this way. I was wrong. I heard Sherlocks muffled voice and crept closer, hearing a faint "ping" *Silencer...NO* i picked up my pace and opened the door to end up bumping into a figure about my height and meeting there eyes  
"Mary..." I softly whispered feeling a prick in my neck and falling slowly backwards. The last thing i saw as i hit the floor was Sherlocks curly black hair and his body lying on the ground. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't add the pieces together, my body felt weak and i slowly was drifting into unconsciousness. Before long my eyes were closed and i finally was out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the hospital you find John sat next to you, will you tell him? Mrs Holmes has everyone over for christmas, episode: his last vow
> 
> Hope you enjoy x thank you for 50 hits :)))

*Beep*  
*Beep*  
*Beep*  
Slowly I was coming back into consciousness hearing high pitch beep going off every so often. Cleaning products filled my nose and I panicked slightly, openening my eyes, expecting the worse, I found myself in a darkened white painted room. I start to sit myslef up against the headboard and see John sat in a blue leather chair, eyes closed and his head leant over into his hand. I groan when a starp pain rips through my head and John looks up and walks over to my side  
"Hey..." He spoke softly placing a hand on mine "What happened how are you feeling?"  
"I...err... fine..well but of a headache but fine." He looks at me to carry on. Instead I question him "How did I get here?"  
"How did you get here? How did you get into Magnusses office?" Then it all came back to me  
Magnussens office.  
Sherlock.  
A...gun?  
No.  
"Where's Sherlock I suddenly turn to him wide eyes. John bows his head slightly.  
"He was shot. But he'll be ok."  
"BY MAGNUSSEN?" I loudly ask  
"No... he was knocked out, like you were... (Y/N) how did you get to where Sherlock and I was." I stop and blink for a second before thinking up something to say  
"I hacked into the system." Truth "I found and unlocked door" Truth "I used an advanced key card to get to the fire ascape which led out to some stairs outside of the building." Truth "I then found the unlocked door and heard muffled voices then a gun..." He looked at me to say whether I saw who it was "I'm blank after that..." Lie. A big lie but I won't let him know. At least not now. I can't while his friend has a gun shot wound caused by his wife. He looks sad that I didn't know but he brings his doctor side to life again  
"Rest" he tells me  
"No I have to see Sherlock'"  
"No you rest. Then you can see Sherlock." John doesn't know me enough to know that I will pretened for the next 10 minutes or less to be resting then find Sherlock.  
I start to lay down and he leaves thinking its best to let me rest in peace. After a few minutes I get up and open the door making sure no one is there before exiting the room. I was still wearing my clothes so it was easy to go about unnoticed, no one giving me a second look.

Once I had found the desk I saw a woman with dark hair, tied back and a nurse uniform on, tapping away at the dark keyboard infront of her. In my mist concerned voice I piped up  
"Ex--excuse me... I was wondering where my friend is...Sherlock Holmes?"  
She looks up and gives a praticed smile "Let me have a look." She tells me the room but before she can carry on start to walk away "thank you."  
I wonder up several flights of stairs making sure John isn't around before turning a corner properly. I reach the corridor and suddenly the door opens and I worry its John so I hide behind the wall taking a quick peak out to find Janine walking away with a slight grin on her face. I turn around now in veiw  
"Why are you smirking like that? Your boyfriend has just been shot?" I question, not in a light way either.  
"Ex-Boyfrirend." She stops infront of me. My brows closed the gap between them slighlty giving a questionable look "He used me to get to magnussens office but I have now got him back... IT's a shame, I wouldn't have minded just being friends." Without another word she walks away. Unable to form a sentence I stay silent and wonder slowly towards Sherlocks room inside the hospital. 

Slowly I open it revealing a man with messy hair lying face up, neddles hanging from his skin and bandages wrapped tightly around his chest. He looks at me for a moment with a blank face but leaves my gaze and looks up again  
"Come to check on me?" He questions, I don't reply and walk closer. Sherlock re-joins my eye contact "You must have got here quickly, your hairs a mess" I smirk slightly, patting down the stands of hairs standing on there ends. "You could say that thiugh I don't know how long it took me to get here..." he gives me a look "Ambulance, just ike you" His eyes widen and scans my body for any damage sitting up more groaning while he does, I place a hand on his, paler than usual. "No I was knocked out." I explained how I got there but when I reached the part of me opening the door to where the muffled voices and gun shot had cone from I stop. "Did Mary do this to you?" Sherlock keeps his conposure but his eyes show some sadness. "Why? Why did she shoot you Sherlock."  
"Did she hurt you?" His voice sounded worried and urgent  
"No just, knocked out." He take ablong breath out and I squeeze his hand "I didn't tell John." I can see he hasn't either. I sit on the side of the bed. The only noises heard were our steady breaths and the beeping coming from the heart rate machine. I hated seeing him like this and he hated me seening him like this too.

(Time skip)  
John had found out andvhad blanked Mary for the past few months. John, Mary and I were spending christmas with Sherlocks family. Including Mycroft. The two Holmes children were in the kitchen with there mother and myself. I was leaning against the kitchen side munching on a biscuit while Mycroft was compainly...again...  
"Dear god, it's only two o'clock, it's been christmas for at least a week now, how can it only be two o'clock. I am in agony." Sherlock ruffles his newspaper while Mycroft holds a hand to his temple  
"Mickey is this your laptop?" Mrs Holmes asks  
"Upon which th security of the free world, yes, and you've got potatoes on it'" I chuckle slightly and Sherlock looks over at me and smirks I smile back.  
"Well you shouldn't leave it lying around if it is so important." She responds  
"Why are we doing this, we never do this."  
"We are here because Sherlock is home from hospital" Mrs Holmes steely says "and we are all very happy." Mycroft fake smiles and replies  
"Am I happy too, I haven't checked."  
"Behave Mike"  
"You know you care for him really'" I say, he looks round and stares at me in the eye before returning a comment to his mother  
"Mycroft is the name you gave me if you could possibly struggle all the way to the end that would be lovely" She rolls her eyes while *Bill* passes a drink over to her, I frown slightly not fully understanding why he is here...  
"Oh, thank you dear. Not actually sure why you are here." She reads my mind. In the end after a mini disagreement between Sherlock and Bill he finally says "I help out a bit"  
"Closer"  
"When he gets murdered I..."  
"Probaly should stop talking now" sherlock says still looking down at the paper in his hands  
"Ok"  
"Lovely when you bring your friends round" Mycroft says lightly  
"Stop it, you" Mrs Holmes tells off her son "Someone put a bullet in my boy and if I ever find out who I will turn absolutely monstrous." Sherlock and I both look down at our hands "Ah this is for Mary i'll be back in a bit." I smile at Mrs Holmes then walk out of the room and outside of the house staring around before being accompanied by Sherlock I smile before continuing my stare.  
"Drink?" He holds up a mug of tea I smile but suddenly frown "what?"  
"The last time you made a drink, it was drugged."  
"John told you?"  
I smirk "John tells me a lot ..."  
He pouts slightly and nods his head placing th cup on the fence besides us. "How's the chest?"  
"Stiff, but I'll survive."  
"Good." It feels little awkward after everything but I can talk to him just, not sure how he feels anynore.  
"Look." He suddenly says "Everything that happened for the past few months has been a little crazy." I turn to him.  
"You have got that right."  
"That time we were in the kitchen, before, all this" he points to where his wound its under his clothes. "We had what humans call a "moment""  
"Sherlock in some ways you are human so dont give me that" I laugh a little. Worried for what he might say I panic slightly  
"So... Where do w-" he was stoped as e saw in the coner of our eye Mycroft standing besides the door. I smile,  
"I'll leave you two to a brotherly talk." And wonder back inside and into the kitchen and spotting Mrs Holmes sat down in her chair looking iver the food on the table. I start to talk with her, Mycrift includes himself when he wonders back in and sits back down placing a hand on his face. After only another minute or two they both suddenly start to drip there heads  
"Mycroft?" I question "Mrs Holmes???" I get up and tap there checks slightly when suddenly Bill walks in and leans on the kitchen side.  
"There fine, I measured the amount to just knock them out."  
"SHERLOCK!" I call walking into the living room to find John looking over a sleeping Mary and Sherlock stumbling around the room. "You were going to drug me!"  
"Yes yes but I knew you wouldn't take it."  
"Then why would you offer a drugged drink?!" "Bored." "What?!" I throw my arms up "Oh stop it, I've decided your coming with us."  
"Well I guess you have no choice now..." I mumble as he checks his parents and brother  
"Sherlock, why did you do this. What have you done." I ask him sternly  
"A deal with the devil..." 

 

"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His last vow episode :)) hope you enjoy. Took a little while but got there in the end :) hope you are all well. Thanks for 60 hits :)))))

"Oh, Jesus." John says  
He walks away, while Sherlock looks down at his unconscious brother. John goes into the next door sitting room and looks down at Sherlock’s father on the sofa. I am leant on the door frame between to two rooms. John cloches his fist as he looks over Sherlocks sleeping father. "Sherlock ..." he pauses "please tell me you haven’t just gone out of your mind." I look over to the detective who bends down and takes the silver-grey laptop from the table, pulling it from under where Mycroft has one hand resting on it.)  
"I’d rather keep you guessing." John turns towards the second sitting room where Mary is, but just then the sound of an approaching helicopter can be heard. In the kitchen, Sherlock and I looks upwards my face more showing confusion.  
"Ah." He smiles. "There’s our lift." John walks across the room and looks through a window.

Very shortly afterwards, as the helicopter flies low past the front of the cottage, John and I walk down the path with Sherlock behind us holding the laptop under his left arm and a coat in his right hand. John is the first to go through the gate as the helicopter lands in the field in front of the cottage. (In the last chapter i said street but it is actually a field sorry, please continue reading!)  
I turn to Sherlock who is a few paces from my side "Coming?" He questions to the goths of us  
"Where?" I ask suspiciously  
Sherlock turns to John "D’you want your wife to be safe?"  
"Yeah, of course I do."  
In one quick breath he says "Good, because this is going to be incredibly dangerous. One false move and we’ll have betrayed the security of the United Kingdom and be in prison for high treason. Magnussen is quite simply the most dangerous man we’ve ever encountered, and the odds are comprehensively stacked against us."  
"But it’s Christmas." I sigh  
Sherlock smiles. "I feel the same." He turns and to suddenly see John’s expression. His smile fades. "Oh," He looks at me "So mean it’s actually Christmas.Did you bring your gun as I suggested?"  
"Why would I bring my gun to your parents’ house for Christmas dinner?!" I shout slightly  
Sherlock points to the small bump underneath my coat. I roll my eyes "Off we go, then."  
We start walking towards the helicopter.  
"Where are we going" John pipes up  
"Appledore." I reply Sherlock looks at me as if to how i knew, I shake my head slightly "Underestimated... again" I mumble before boarding.

 

Security men walk towards the helicopter while another stands on the patio outside the house. The Three of us get out and are escorted towards the house and the helicopter takes off and flies away. Shortly afterwards a security man leads us through an inside area which is lined with large green exotic plants, while another man follows behind. Magnussen is sitting on the sofa one level above them. He takes a drink from his glass as his men escort Sherlock, John and I out of an elevator and into the room. Sherlock stops a couple of paces in front of the sofa, myself besides Sherlock while John stands a little way behind and to one side. Magnussen nods to his men and they turn and leave.  
"I would offer you a drink but it’s very rare and expensive." He says lifting his glass  
He drinks. Sherlock turns and sits down on the sofa a couple of feet to Magnussen’s right. He sighs with a contented sound and slaps his hands down on the white leather either side of him, putting the laptop down between himself and the other man, then crosses his legs and clasps his hands in his lap. He looks across to the other side of the room.  
"Oh. It was you...."  
Projected onto a glass wall opposite them, footage is playing of Sherlock’s rescue of John from the bonfire. I had heard about this, poor John... The footage repeats on a continuous loop.  
"Yes, of course." H e says proudly  
John glances over his shoulder and turns back, then does a double-take.  
"Very hard to find a pressure point on you, Mr Holmes."  
"Mm." John turns and walks towards the wall.  
"The drugs thing I never believed for a moment." I tried to warn you not to think that Sherlock i thought to myself  
John continues walking closer to the wall, staring at the footage with his mouth open. My gaze if between Magnussen and John  
"Anyway, you wouldn’t care if it was exposed, would you?" Sherlock tilts his head, quirks his mouth and shrugs.  
Magnuseen looks at the screen "But look how you care about John Watson."  
In slow motion on the footage, Sherlock drags John out from under the bonfire again. "Your damsel in distress."  
John turns around.  
"You ... he walks closer to Magnussen, his voice tight and furious, I give him a look to not do anything stupid "...put me in a fire ... for leverage?!"  
"Oh, I’d never let you burn, Doctor Watson." He sits up and puts his glass onto the clear glass table in front of him, then looks up at John again. "I had people standing by." Sherlock looks up thoughtfully at Magnussen.  
"I’m not a murderer ... unlike your wife." John stares up at him grimly. He holds his gaze for a while, then glances across to Sherlock. Magnussen walks over towards the wall.  
"Let me explain how leverage works, Doctor Watson. Im sure miss (Y/L/N) already understand." He catches me slightly off guard but i kept my face straight.  
Reaching the wall, he puts one finger on it at the side of the projected footage. There’s a beep and as Magnussen slides his finger across the glass, the footage slides with it and disappears off to the side as if never being there in the first place. He turns back to face us. "For those who understand these things, Mycroft Holmes is the most powerful man in the country. Well ... apart from me." John tilts his head at him questioningly. The side of Sherlock’s mouth lifts in a small smile.  
"Mycroft’s pressure point is his junkie detective brother, Sherlock."  
He walks back across the room to the sofa.  
"And Sherlock’s pressure point is his best friend, John Watson. John Watson’s pressure point is his wife. I own John Watson’s wife ..." he looks round to Sherlock "... I own Mycroft." He sits down. "He’s what I’m getting for Christmas."  
Even though the laptop is almost within his reach, he holds out his hand towards Sherlock. Without looking round, Sherlock shoves it across the sofa towards him.  
"It’s an exchange, not a gift." Magnussen raises his eyebrows at him. Sherlock walks a few paces forward towards me, then turns round again. Magnussen picks up the laptop.  
"Forgive me, but ..." he holds the laptop to his chest and runs his fingers over the back "... I already seem to have it."  
"It’s password protected."  
Magnussen continues to run his fingers over the machine.  
"In return for the password, you will give me any material in your possession pertaining to the woman I know as Mary Watson."  
"Oh, she’s bad, that one. So many dead people. You should see what I’ve seen."  
"I don’t need to see it." John says through his teeth  
"You might enjoy it, though." John swallows but holds his gaze like a soldier standing his ground in enemies territory "I enjoy it." John nods as if not surprised.  
I then speak up "Then why don’t you show us?" I say nonchalantly  
"Show you Appledore?" His eyes run over me "...You are a funny one aren't you?" I lift my head slightly though, keeping my eyes fixed on his  
He puts the laptop onto the sofa beside him, then looks back at Sherlock.  
"The secret vaults? Is that what you want?"  
Sherlock intensely "I want everything you’ve got on Mary."  
Magnussen lets out a short breathy laugh, shaking his head a little, then he lowers his eyes, scratches the back of his head and chuckles for a few seconds. John’s mouth twists and he shoots a brief glance towards Sherlock. Eventually Magnussen stops sniggering and looks down to the laptop, patting it and grimacing a little.  
"You know, I honestly expected something good."  
"Oh, I think you’ll find the contents of that laptop ..."  
"Include a GPS locator. By now, your brother will have noticed the theft, and security services will be converging on this house. Having arrived ..." he looks down at the laptop once more "...they’ll find top secret information in my hands..." He slowly stands up, fiddles with his jacket then continues to talk "and have every justification to search my vaults. They will discover further information of this kind and I’ll be imprisoned. You will be exonerated, and restored to your smelly little apartment to solve crimes with Mr and Mrs Psychopath plus Mycrofts new pet.."  
He looks at John, who holds his gaze, though his cheeks move as if he is gritting his teeth a little.  
"I am not his pet." I say surprisingly lightly, trying to keep my cool he looks over to me.  
"Ahe but you are..." He starts to rise his hand "Just a toy that has caught Mycroft's eye..." He steps closer "...Though I can see why" His hand gets closer to my skin ready to drag his wrinkled thumb across it but before he can my hand shoots from my coat pocket and grabs tightly onto his wrist  
"I wouldn't if I were you." I say sternly, looking into his eyes  
"oooo, Feisty..."  
"(Y/N)" Sherlock says abruptly. Without loosing eye contact with the man in front of me I throw his right hand back to his side. Magnussen continues, his gaze now wondering around his wide room, he turns and walks a few paces while talking.  
"Mycroft has been looking for this opportunity for a long time. He’ll be a very, very proud big brother."  
"The fact that you know it’s going to happen isn’t going to stop it."  
"Then why am I smiling?"  
He turns and looks at Sherlock. Sherlock looks at him thoughtfully.  
"Ask me."  
John takes a step forward toward him "Why are you smiling?"  
Magnussen looking down a little "Because Sherlock Holmes has made one enormous mistake which will destroy the lives of everyone he loves..." I scroll at him and his eyes on Sherlock still. "and everything he holds dear." He gazes at me for a second before looking back to the younger Holmes  
"Let me show you the Appledore vaults."

 

He leads the others and I across the room and through the open glass doors of the study. He walks across to the wooden doors at the side of the room and then turns back putting a hand on the doors. "The entrance to my vaults. This is where I keep you all."  
He turns and takes hold of the door handles, then pulls the doors open. We are looking from inside towards Magnussen. Magnussen steps slowly through the doors, looking all around at what we can’t yet see, while John and I, even Sherlock look uncertainly at what they can see. After a moment Magnussen slowly begins to turn around. Inside the doors is nothing more than a small windowless room, painted white and brightly lit. It is no more than a few feet deep and the ceiling is about eight feet high. There are no shelves, no library stacks, no filing cabinets, no grotesque dolls, stuffed animals or sculptures. The only thing in the room is a metal and leather low-backed executive chair. As Magnussen slowly continues to turn around, Sherlock’s eyes quickly skim around the whiteness, then his eyes go back to Magnussen.  
"Okay – so where are the vaults, then?" John asks  
"Vaults? What vaults? There are no vaults beneath this building." Magnussen speaks innocently  
He sits down on the chair, then gestures around the room. "They’re all in here."  
John frowns and blinks. Sherlock’s eyes are wide as if he is beginning to realise the truth. I look down peicing this together, though not as quickly as Sherlock has. Magnussen leans forward and slowly raises the fingers of his right hand to touch his temple.  
"The Appledore vaults are my Mind Palace. You know about Mind Palaces, don’t you, Sherlock?" I am shocked and the pieces are finally placed together. He has made Sherlock look like a fool... Sherlock swallows and then opens his mouth slightly.  
"How to store information so you never forget it – by picturing it. I just sit here, I close my eyes..." he does so, slowly lowering his head) "...and down I go to my vaults." sitting with his eyes closed in the white room "I can go anywhere inside my vaults ... My memories"  
he turns his head from side to side a little with his eyes still closed. Magnussen then lifts his right hand and reaches forward. "I’ll look at the files on Mrs Watson." I close my eyes slowly before reopening them hearing Sherlock head shake slightly, I look over to my right, his lips pulled back from his teeth. John stares at Magnussen as he raises both hands and flickers his fingers in front of him as if he is working his way through the files inside the imaginary drawer. John clears his throat and looks down with a humourless smile as he seems to start to understand how Magnussen’s mind works, but not realising what he is capable off unlike Sherlock and I  
"Mmm, ah." he lifts his right hand as if lifting a folder out of the drawer. "This is one of my favourites." He sits back in the chair while "Oh, it’s so exciting...All those wet jobs for the CIA. Ooh!" He pauses "She’s gone a bit ... freelance now. Bad girl." He turns the imaginary page and sniggers suddenly letting out an amused, “Ohh!” In the white room he holds up a finger, then chuckles even more, then turns another imaginary page, still smiling. "Ah, she is so wicked."  
Still in the white room he lifts his right hand as if putting the closed file back into the cabinet. "I can really see why you like her."  
With both hands, he pushes the imaginary drawer closed again. He lifts both hands and turns them over, then opens his eyes and looks at Sherlock.  
"You see?"  
John clears his throat. "So there are no documents. You don’t actually have anything here."  
"Oh, sometimes I send out for something ..." he lifts his left hand and looks down at his watch "... if I really need it ..."  
Sherlock looks away a little, closing his eyes briefly. "but mostly I just remember it all."  
John shakes his head "I don’t understand."  
"You should have that on a T-shirt." I roll my eyes  
"You just remember it all?"  
Mangussen looks at Sherlock once again "It’s all about knowledge. Everything is. Knowing is owning."  
"But if you just know it, then you don’t have proof."  
"Proof? What would I need proof for? I’m in news, you moron. I don’t have to prove it – I just have to print it."  
Sherlock’s gaze is lowered and his expression suggests that he is fully aware of how badly he has miscalculated. I want to put my hand out and touch his arm for comfort. Bring his in for a large hug. Or for myself to wake up and find that this is all a bad dream and i am not witnessing my two friends be beaten by a wrinkled man with so much against every person he meets.  
He stands up and re-buttoning his jacket "Speaking of news, you’ll both be heavily featured tomorrow – trying to sell state secrets to me." He then looks towards me "As for you, your be sent of on some dangerous mission."  
"Sorry to burts your bubble Magnussen but that wouldn't be a change from my usual routine."  
He tuts disapprovingly, then looks at his watch again.  
"Let’s go outside. They’ll be here shortly." He walks out of the room and heads towards the glass doors. "Can’t wait to see you arrested."  
John watches him go, then steps closer to his friend. "Sherlock, do we have a plan?"  
Sherlock is fixed in place, still looking down towards the floor of the white room, his gaze unfocused.  
"Sherlock..." I ask calmly.  
When Sherlock still doesn’t move, John turns and walks away. Sherlock shuts his eyes, screwing them closed with a look of despair. I turn towards Johns direction following his path "I'm sorry..." i hear Sherlock softly muffle, but i continue walking, not sure whether i was meant to hear it or not.

 

Magnussen walks across the sitting room to a glass door which leads out onto a patio. He goes outside and looks around. The sky is darkening, so apparently it is early evening. John and I follow him out onto the patio.  
"They’re taking their time, aren’t they?" John stops beside him, not looking at him.  
"I still don’t understand."  
Looking up into the sky as if searching for something "And there’s the back of the T-shirt."  
Sherlock has finally stood at the patio door.  
Now turning his head to look at Magnussen "You just know things. How does that work?" John questions. Magnussen turns to face him.  
"I just love your little soldier face. I’d like to punch it." John stares back at him, my eyes widen at his request. "Bring it over here a minute." John glances over to Sherlock. "Come on."  
Very reluctantly and not meeting his eyes, Sherlock gives John a short nod, his face full of pain at having to do this."For Mary. Bring me your face."  
John looks back to Magnussen, who nods slightly. Clearing his throat, John slowly takes two steps closer to him. Magnussen turns a little to face him, then leans down to him.  
"Lean forward a bit and stick your face out." John clears his throat again, adjusting his footing. I look down in dispare  
"Please?" He says, through his smirk  
He leans closer, chuckling. John locks his gaze on him while he does as instructed. "Now, can I flick it?" John snorts in disbelief, lowering his head and shaking it before raising it again.  
"Can I flick your face?"  
Pursing his lips and looking at him again, John leans forward. Magnussen lifts his right hand with the back towards John, bends his middle finger under his thumb, holds his hand close to John’s left cheek and then releases the middle finger to flick sharply against his cheek. John blinks instinctively and tilts his head at the man, still holding his gaze. Magnussen flicks his cheek again, then chuckles. "I just love doing this." He looks across to Sherlock, whose eyes are lowered, the pain still in his face. "I could do it all day." He chuckles again, then turns back to John.  
"It works like this, John. I know who Mary hurt and killed". He flicks his cheek again. Sherlock has now lifted his gaze and is looking at him, his expression grim. "I know where to find people who hate her." He flicks him again, then again. The soldier stares back at him, tolerating it only because he has no choice. "I know where they live; I know their phone numbers." He flicks him twice more. "All in my Mind Palace – all of it."  
Sherlock’s gaze towards him becomes more intense, a does my own.  
"I could phone them right now and tear your whole life down – and I will ..." Sherlock’s lips are slightly lifted from his teeth. "unless you let me flick your face."  
He flicks him three times. I was tempted to pull his arm away and shove him against the wall stopping him from causing all of this to the two boys, who have already been through so much. But i just stand and hold and irritated gaze.  
"This is what I do to people. This is what I do to whole countries ..." He flicks him again, then straightens up. "...just because I know." He takes a long pause and continues to flick John s face "Can i flick your eye now?"  
John turns his head a little, looking away. "See if you can keep it open, hmm?" Almost before John turns back to him, he flicks John’s left eyebrow. John’s eyes instinctively flinch closed. Magnussen sniggers and flicks his eyebrow again.  
"Come on. For Mary. Keep it open."  
He bends his finger under his thumb again.  
"Sherlock?" John says quietly though loud enough for Sherlock to hear  
"Let him. I’m sorry. " He says. Defeated. Magnussen looks round to him for a moment. "Just ... let him."  
John grimaces slightly.  
"Come on. Eye open."  
With a bemused look on his face, he flicks John’s eyebrow again, and again John’s eyes flinch closed for a moment before he glares back at the man as he sniggers and flicks him again. He laughs as John breathes harshly."It’s difficult, isn’t it?" He straightens up. "Janine managed it once." My eyes widen slightly, he looks towards Sherlock. "She makes the funniest noises."

 

The sound of an approaching helicopter can be heard. It soars over the roof and at the same time, armed police marksmen run towards the patio. The helicopter drops down to hover some yards away, its spotlight aimed towards the four of us on the patio. As they are buffeted by the wind from the rotors, Mycroft’s voice blares out over a speaker on the helicopter.  
"Sherlock Holmes, (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and John Watson. Stand away from that man."  
I step closer to John to tell him I'm here, just a sense of comfort i look over to him with apologetic eyes. We make eye contact and the soldier gives me a nod, then look back towards the helicopter. Magnussen glares over towards Sherlock.  
"Here we go, Mr Holmes!" He shouts  
Sherlock, no longer intimidated by the man steps closer until he is besides myself . John now to my right and Sherlock to my left. "To clarify: Appledore’s vaults only exist in your mind, nowhere else, just there."  
Looking towards the helicopter while he replies "They’re not real. They never have been."  
Sherlock nods, looking down.  
Mycroft's voice over the speaker rises again "Sherlock Holmes, (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and John Watson. Step away.  
Magnussen walks forward a couple of steps, waving his hands calmly at the helicopter. "It’s fine! They’re harmless!"  
I spot armed police moving into position, aiming their rifles towards the patio.  
John looks over at his best friend "Sherlock, what do we do?" I glade over to the two men besides me  
He turns to look at the helicopter again.  
Magnussen looks over his shoulder "Nothing! There’s nothing to be done! Oh, I’m not a villain. I have no evil plan. I’m a businessman, acquiring assets. You happen to be one of them!"  
While John continues to stare towards the helicopter, Sherlock turns his head and looks at us and his gaze is penetrating and intense. I look back with a blank expression unsure how to react to this situation.  
"Sorry. No chance for you to be a hero this time, Mr Holmes."  
Sherlock looks away from John and I, lowering his gaze but still with a determined look on it. Magnussen turns away from him.  
Mycroft's voice is heard once more but this time is said much more sternly "Sherlock Holmes, (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and John Watson, stand away from that man. Do it now."  
Sherlock then lifts his head and looks towards Magnussen "Oh, do your research." He steps closer to me and pulls my gun from the waistband underneath my coat. It happens to fast for me to do anything "I'm not a hero..." Magnussen turns toward Sherlock "I'm a high-functioning sociopath" he holds up the gun to Magnusses head. My eyes widen realising what he is going to do.  
"Sherlock! " i call.   
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He shouts loudly over all the noise and the gun is fired. As John and I recoil and even before Magnussen hits the ground, Sherlock drops the gun to the patio and turns towards the helicopter, raising his hands.  
"Get away from me, both of you!" He turns to look at us. "Stay well back!"  
"Christ, Sherlock!" John shouts as we both raise our own hands  
"Do not fire on Sherlock Holmes! Do not fire!" Mycroft shouts controlling the armed men who have now moved closer holding there guns up at the younger brother of Mycroft and aim there sights at him  
John continues "Oh, Christ, Sherlock." I stand mouth closed, composed as i have trained myself to do still holding my hands up with the two men.  
Sherlock looks round at his beloved friend "Give my love to Mary." John stares at him, his face full of anguish.  
"Tell her she’s safe now."  
He takes one final look at his best friend and then turns towards the marksmen and the helicopter and begins to sink slowly to his knees. John holds his own hands high, his eyes full of despair. Sherlock kneels on the patio, his hands raised and his face anguished. The beams from the laser sights travel over his face as he stares ahead of himself, knowing that he has done something from which no-one can save him.  
"Oh Sherlock what have you done..." I say slowly under my breath

 

I am sat in a black car joined by Mary and John. Once we stop in the middle of the air field besides the white jet Mary gets out first followed by John then myself Smiling, Mary walks towards Sherlock, John following behind with myself a few paces back from him.  
Sherlock speaks to Mary first "You will look after him for me, won’t you?"  
"Oh ..." she puts her hands on his shoulders and they kiss each other’s cheeks, then hug "... don’t worry. I’ll keep him in trouble."He smiles as she releases him and pulls back.  
"That’s my girl."  
She turns and walks back to where John has stopped a few paces away with myself, and takes his hand. John nods to Sherlock in greeting, Sherlock turns to me i walk towards him but before i reach him a pair of long arms pull me forward into a tight hug almost tripping me up because of the large space that was between us. Once properly stable in his arms i rap mine around him, feeling his soft dark curls against my (S/C) skin. His soft breath touches my neck each second and sends a small shiver down my spine. After what feels like forever we part and he take my face into his hands giving me a small smile. His eyes are slightly watering but he holds back. "Gonna miss you" I chuckle while his thumb strokes my face, his eyes taking in every detail. He smirks "Mycroft may get you to help out one day." He looks towards his brother and i can feel him shake his head and frown at Sherlock. "Worth a try" he says, I giggle then place a hand on his face before pulling him in for one last hug. I didn't want to kiss him, i didn't want him to walk away with my heart so i just poured my feeling out through a hug. It felt like he somewhat did the same. "Good bye Sherlock." I say smiling turning around to once again be at Mary's side  
Since this is likely to be the last conversation I’ll have with John Watson ..." John sighs painfully "would you mind if we took a moment?"  
Mycroft looks a little startled, but then glances over to the security man and jerks his head towards the side of the plane. The security man, Mycroft, Mary and I walk along the side of the jet towards the wing and Sherlock turns to John, who smiles at him and nods.  
I felt obliged to not read there lips. For what we knew this would be the last time the two would seed each other. They had to be left alone. I hear them chuckle a few times then finally they part ways. Mary and I re-join John as Sherlock boards the plane Mycroft steps into the black car. Shortly afterward the plane taxies along the runway, we all stand by the car, John and Mary holding hands. We watch from the left-hand side of the plane as it lifts into the sky and flies off into the distance. After a few minutes Mycroft suddenly steps out of the car with a concerned look on his face "But that is not possible. That is simple not possible." The three off us look at Mycroft for a second.  
"What happened?" I ask stepping forward  
"Moriarty. He is on every screen in London." Mycroft slips back into the car only for what i assume is to call Sherlock...

 

"But he's dead. I mean you told me,he was dead. Moriarty" Mary says  
"Absolutely he blew his own brains out." John replies  
"So how can he be back?" i question. John sighs.  
"Well if he is, we better wrap up warm. There's an East wind coming." John says as the jet we only saw depart 4 minutes ago come back in to land.  
"Well, i guess the game is on." I say.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being a day late and it being a little shorter, had some work to catch up on. May be 2 days till i post the next chapter as it involves re-watching season four and looking over the script more. Plus i have work to do so please understand for my lateness I have posted 7 days in a row? which is harder than you may think lol. hope you are all well and enjoy this :) x

The plane now landed John Mary Mycroft and I make our way on board  
"Well, a somewhat shorter exile than we'd imagined, brother mine. Hardly adequate given your levels of OCD." Mycroft says as we step inside. Sherlocks face looked pale and his mouth was slightly gaping.  
"I have to go back" Sherlock says before Mycroft finishes his sentence.  
"What?" I ask  
"I was... I was nearly there I nearly had it." Sherlock replies and my brows draw closer.  
"What on earth or you talking about" Mycrofts face crunches up  
"Go back where? You didn't get very far" I question  
"Rhicoletti and his abominable wife, don't you understand?" Sherlock talks breathing on small breaths  
"No, of corse we don't. Your not making any sense, Sherlock." Mary pipes up  
"It was a case, a famous one, from 100 years ago. Lodged him my hard drive. She seemed to be dead but came back."  
"What like Moriarty?" I cross my arms  
"Shot herself in the head... Exactly like Moriarty." He looks up at me  
"But you've only just been told, we've only just found out." Mary sits in the first class chair opposite the detective "He's on every TV screen in London." She uses her hand to express the situation  
"Yes, so?" His baby blue eyes staring at Mary his hair slightly messy from what i can guess maybe leaning on the window. "It's been five minutes since Mycroft called. What progress have you made. What have you been doing?" Sometimes the detective just can't understand...

John chuckles. "More to the point, what have you been doing?"  
"Been in my mind place, of corse."  
"Of corse" I remark but he ignores it  
"Running an experiment. How would have i solves the crime if I'd been there in 1895?" Everyone pauses for a moment before Mycroft starts speaking  
"Oh Sherlock." He breathes then turns to sit on the chair on the opposite side of the plane. Mary picks up something as Sherlock continues to rant  
"I had all the details perfect. I was there, all of it, everything. I was immersed."  
"Of corse you were." His brother replies  
"You've been reading Johns blog?" I ask looking at what is in Mary's hand. "The story of how you met." I smile at him and he nods falling back into the chair  
"Helps me if i see myself through his eyes sometimes." I smirk "I'm much more cleverer." I raise my eyebrows slightly before letting them fall after a second, as does Johns  
"You really think anyones believing you?" Mycroft sternly says  
"No he can do this, i've seen it." John replies "The mind palace is like a whole world in his head."  
"Yes and I need to get back there." The younger Holmes closes his eyes and raises his hands before dropping them hearing Mycroft speak again  
"The mind palace is a memory technique. I know what it can do... And I know what it most certainly cannot."  
"Maybe there are one or two things that I know and you don't." He snarls back  
"Oh, there are. Did you make a list?" He responds, face composed  
"You put on weight, That waist coat is clearly newer than the jacket..."  
"Stop this, just stop it. Did you make a list?" He shouts through his teeth.  
"Of what?"  
"Everything Sherlock. Everything you've taken."  
"No, it's not that he goes into a sort of trance. I've seen him do it" John speaks up as Sherlock throws a piece of paper to the ground and John grunts slightly before picking it up. Mycroft's head turns away. As John reads it his eyes brows which were before perked up fell and his eyes widened.  
"We have an agreement, my brother and I ever since that day." The elder Holmes softly says  
"Wherever I find him, whatever back alley or doss house, there will always be a list." He starts to sit back into the cream leather. John now sat, myself leaning on Marys chair, John talks facing Mycroft.  
"He could have taken all that in the last five minutes."  
Mycroft laughs through his nose " He was high before he got on the plane." I start fiddling with my fingers intertwining the  
"Didn't seem high." I say looking down as my (S/C) hands  
"Nobody deceives like and addict."  
"I'm not an addict, i'm a user." I look up as Sherlock softly speaks using his right hand to emphasise what he is saying "I alleviate borden and occasionally heighten my thought processes."  
"For God's sake, this could kill you. You could die." John slightly shouts  
"Controlled usage in not usually fatal and my abstinence is not immortality."  
"What are you doing?" Mycroft asks Mary who i only just realises has been tapping away on her phone for the past few minutes  
"Emelia Richletti, I'm looking her up."  
"Ah, i suppose we should." Sherlock shakes his head "I have access to the top level of all the MI5 archives."  
"Yep thats where I'm looking." She replies and i smirk  
"What do you think of MI5'S security?"  
"I think it would be a good idea. Emelia Richeletti unsolved, like he says." Sherlock now lets his head slowly fall into his hands before it jumping back up.  
"Can you all just shut up for five minutes? I have to go back. I was nearly there before you stepped on and started yapping away." His hands are darting around his fury locks now.  
"Yapping?" Sorry did I interrupt your season?" I comment  
Mycroft clears his throat, "Sherlock listen to me."  
"No, it only encourages you."  
"I'm not angry with you."  
The detective scoffs "Oh that was a relief i was really worried. No hold on, I really wasn't"  
The older brother of Sherlock looks into his eyes and quietly says "I was there for you before. I'll be there for you again. I'll always be there for you. This was my fault."  
"It has nothing to do with you."  
"A week in a prison cell, i should have realised." His gaze starts to hit the floor  
"Realised what? Sherlock enquires  
"That in your case, solitary confinement is locking you up with your worst enemy."  
"Oh, for God's sake" he breathes  
"What did you say?" Sherlock looks over to John a questioning look upon his face  
"I didn't say anything."  
"No you did, you said, Which is it today? Morphine or cocaine?" The four of us sit (me stand) up straight confused at what Sherlock is saying "Holmes?"  
"Sherlock?" I question   
"Sherlock?" John repeats my questioning tone leaning over him. Sherlock suddenly gasps and then exhales then looks up at John  
"Miss me?"  
"Sherlock are you alright?" I ask  
"Yes, of corse I am. Why wouldn't I be?" His eyes move across to me  
"Cause you probably just OD'D you should be in hospital." Mary spoke. He shakes his head and puts a little  
"No time, I have to go to bakers street now. Mariarty is back." He gets up as if nothing just happened yet stumbling a little  
"I almost hope he is." The elder Holmes declared "If it'll save you from this." He holds up the piece of paper from before and Sherlock takes it and rips it in two  
"No need for that now. I've got the real thing. I've got work to do."  
"Sherlock." Speaking softly yet demanding his attention "promise me?" his eyebrows raise."  
Sherlock scans his eyes over his brother "What are you still doing here? Should't you be off getting me a pardon or something? Like a proper big brother." He walks around the eldest Holmes and wonders of the jet, Mary John and I follow but Mycroft calls me.  
"Miss (Y/L/N)." I turn as the three stumble off "look after him." he gives me a light smile "Please." I nod with a little shocked look on my face, even though i have always known how much Mycroft really cares for his younger sibling. I then swivel round and walk off of the cream interior jet  
"Sherlock hang on, explain. Moriartys alive then?" I heard John chime as i made a fast pace towards them  
"I never said he was alive, I said he was back." The detective pulls on his gloves  
"So he's dead?" questions Mary  
"Corse he's dead. He blew his own brains out. no one survives that. I just went to the trouble of an overdose to prove it. Moriarty IS dead. No question. More importantly, I know exactly what he's going to do next." We all step into the car and it drives off into the distance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY UP IM SO SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE, ONLY ONE CHAPTER TO GO. sorry for skipping season episode 1 and 2 and half of 3, too much goes on and IT IS A LOT TO WRITE anyway enjoy. Writing the final chapter in the next two days :)

It's been very eventful recently, I have had hardly had a proper nights sleep after Mary's death and the events Culverton Smith. Everyones emotions have been all over the place and Sherlock has changed for the worst, now we are at the psychiatric prison, Sherrinford. Well we were meant to be just visiting but Sherlock, Mycroft and I were taken into Eurus's cell, John is lying unconscious on a metal framed bed. Sherlock is pacing around the room Mycroft is stood holding his head in one hand and I am sat head against the wall when suddenly a groan comes from John and my eyes flick over  
"How are you?" Sherlock questions  
John places his hand on his head then takes it away "Bit of a lump."  
"True dat, but you have your uses."  
On the left of the room, about halfway back, the governor is sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. Mycroft is at the right-hand side. As Sherlock continues to pace back and forth in front of the glass, John sits up on the side of the bed. I stay sat down taking steady breaths.  
"Did you see your sister?" John asks  
"Yes." Sherlock replies bluntly   
"How was that?"  
I then take my eyes back over to the two men, Sherlock takes a long sigh before replying  
"Family's always difficult."  
"Is this an occasion for banter?" Mycroft speaks up  
gesturing towards his brother "Mm, case in point."  
When suddenly the sound of ringing is heard and I stand.  
"Are we phoning someone?" John says  
"Apparently..." I slowly reply  
John then looks over to the governor "What's he doing here?"  
"As he is told. Eurus is in control." Sherlock responds   
The phone connects and a young girl’s distressed voice can be heard over the speakers. "Help me. Please, I’m on a plane and everyone’s asleep. Help me!"  
The lights in the cell go red and Jim Moriarty's voice is heard  
"hello. My name’s Jim Moriarty." Mycroft sighs "Welcome to the final problem." The voice continues. John looks towards Sherlock as the lights turn white again  
"It's ok he's dead."  
"Doesn't sound dead." The lights then turn red again  
"This is a recorded announcement. Please say hullo to some very old friends of mine"  
The girls voice is heard again "Hello? I can hear you talking. Please help me! I’m on a plane and it’s going to crash!"  
The cell lights return to there white colour  
"What is this? We can't do this!" Mycroft says irritated   
"Do shut up dear." says Sherlock  
"Is someone there?" The little girls voice is heard again  
"Is this supposed to be a game?" Myrcoft says spitefully  
" Be quiet."  
"Please help me!"  
Sherlock lifts his head "Oh, hello. Um, try-try to stay calm. Just te-tell me what your name is."  
"I’m not supposed to tell my name to strangers."  
"Of course not. Very good. But, um, I’ll tell you mine. My name is ..."  
There’s a click and then static from the speakers.  
"Hello?"  
On a large TV screen, the image of pouring water briefly appears and then resolves to live footage of Eurus smiling into the camera.  
"Oh dear. We seem to have lost the connection." Eurus speaks with an uncaring tone  
Everyone turns to the sound of her voice, Mycroft walks towards the glass "How have you done this? How is any of this possible?"  
"You put me here Mycroft. You brought me treats"  
"What treats?" I question, walking towards Mycroft  
Mycroft turns his head towards him and presses his lips together a little. Sherlock frowns, then looks round at his brother, who turns and returns his gaze.  
Sitting in the chair behind the desk in the governor’s office, Eurus raises a remote control and aims it towards the screens at the side of the room. She clicks a button and the lights in the cell turn red. Jim’s face, in close-up, appears on the cell screen. The entire image is coloured red. In his Phoney American accent he says "Clever Eurus! You go girl!" Once again the lights turn white  
"How can that be Moriarty?" John scoffs  
Before Sherlock can reply, Eurus’ image appears on the screen again.  
"Oh, he recorded lots of little messages for me before he died."  
Still sitting on the floor, the governor sinks his head back against the wall behind him.  
"Loved it. Did you know his brother was a station master? I think he was always jealous."  
"The girl – where is she? Can I talk to her again?" Sherlock asks  
"Poor little thing. Alone in the sky in a great big plane with nowhere to land. But where in the world is she? It’s a clever little puzzle. If you want to apply yourself to it, I can reconnect you; but first ..."  
She sits back in her chair and swings it around to face the side. Behind her, out on the balcony beyond the windows, a woman is sitting on a chair facing the room. Large solid handcuffs are attached either side of the seat and the woman’s wrists are manacled at the other end of the cuffs. Wide dark grey gaffer tape is wrapped around her mouth and possibly her nose. She struggles against her restraints.)  
The governors eyes open wide "That’s my wife." He scrambles to his feet and walks closer to the glass. "That’s my wife! Oh, God, that’s my wife!"

 

"I’m going to shoot the governor’s wife." Eurus says in a light tone  
Mycroft turns away, putting his hand up to his mouth, he may show himself as a strong man, unaffected by peoples words but sometimes his walls fall and his emotions pour out, much to his annoyance...   
"Please, no." He gestures vaguely towards Sherlock as if begging him, though he keeps his eyes on the screen. "Please. Help her!"  
"in about a minute." She turns to the camera again while the woman struggles behind her. "Bang. Dead!"  
"Please don’t do that." Sherlock pleads   
"Well, you can stop me."  
"How?"  
" There’s a gun in the hatch. Take it."  
Sherlock walks over to the hatch at the side of the glass. It slides open as he approaches and he bends down and picks up the pistol from inside.  
"You want to save the governor’s wife? Choose either Doctor Watson (Y/N) or Mycroft to kill the governor.  
John turns away, a bitter smile on his face, I just stand there staying sting for the others but unable to bring myself to grab the gun from the Governors hand, while Mycroft lifts his head from where it had been resting on his hand. The governor half-cries, half-gasps."Oh ... oh God!"  
"John turns back towards the screen, his face grim. Mycroft stares at Sherlock wide-eyed. Sherlock looks at the governor and takes a step towards him from behind.  
"You can’t do it, Sherlock. If you do it, it won’t count. I’ll kill her anyway. It has to be your brother, or one of your... Friends."  
The governor turns round to look at Mycroft. "You have to do this."  
Still wide-eyed, Mycroft shakes his head. The governor turns to Sherlock.  
" Eurus will kill her."  
Sherlock looks down for a long moment, then releases the grip and tosses the gun a little into the air before catching it by the muzzle.  
"Doesn’t appear we have a choice."  
He starts to walk across the cell.  
"Right, then." Eurus speaks with a smile on her face. Sherlock walks towards his brother, holding out the gun’s grip towards him."Countdown starting." Sherlock stops a few steps in front of Mycroft and gestures with the gun, urging him to take it.  
"How long?"  
"No, no, no. The countdown is for me."  
The governor stares at Mycroft. The brothers’ eyes are fixed on each other as Sherlock continues to hold the gun out. Nearby, John has his head lowered and his eyes screwed shut. As Eurus continues he unscrews his eyes and shakes his head. I look down.  
"Withholding the precise deadline will apply the emotional pressure more evenly. Where possible, please give me an explicit verbal indication of your anxiety levels."  
Sherlock turns his head towards the glass but doesn’t look directly at the screen.  
"I can’t always read them from your behaviour."  
In front of him, Mycroft shakes his head.  
Mycroft breath shuddering as he speaks "I can’t do this." Sherlock turns to look at him. "Can’t. It’s murder."  
"This is not murder. This is saving my wife."  
Sherlock then turns towards John and offers him the gun  
"John are you married?" The Govenor questions  
"I was."  
"What happened?"  
"She died."  
I lower my head and press my soft lips together. The governor walks towards John.  
He speaks through his tears "What would you give to get her back? I mean, if you could, if it was possible?"  
Both John and Sherlock look at him.  
After a bit of talk we are at the point where John is stood behind the governor gun to his head. He gasps slightly and John takes a deep shaky breathe in then gasps "Oh god!" Which throws John of a little so he places he gun back to his head again  
"I know that you’re scared, but you should also be very proud."  
"Just do it."   
I hold a hand to my mouth.  
John pats his shoulder and straightens up, stepping back and aiming the pistol down at him again.  
"Be quick!"  
John adjusts his footing and lifts his left hand to hold the gun with both hands. The lights turn red and Jim appears on the screen whispering, and tilting his head from side to side "Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick."  
The white lighting returns. John breathes out sharply through his nose.  
"This is very good, Doctor Watson."  
David is crying quietly. Behind him, John’s hands start to tremble on the gun.  
"I should have fitted you with a cardiograph."  
quietly "Goodbye, David."  
David whimpers and the lights turn red. Jim whispers harshly on the screen.  
"Tock-tock-tock-tock-tock-tock-tock tick-tick-tick." The white lights return and David whines quietly. John screws his eyes shut for a moment, and his finger wavers as he tries to apply pressure to the trigger.  
"Please!" David speaks desperately  
I see John’s finger begins to tighten on the trigger.   
"I can’t." He lowers the gun and turns to Sherlock. "I’m sorry. I can’t do it." I brace myself ready to be asked by the detective to do it but before he can David falls to the floor and dashes for the gun scrambling to his feet before putting the gun to his mouth   
"NO! Stop no!" I shout   
"I'm sorry..." he cries a little  
"It's alright.." Sherlock says softly  
"I am so sorry. Remember me." He places then gun in his mouth and fires it while Sherlock, John and I scream "NO!" after, we hear the bullet shell clatter to the floor and everyone bows there head. Blood trickle down the glass wall. Mycroft turns away choking, bracing one hand against the wall and coughing against the other hand as he tries not to vomit. Sherlock looks briefly towards him and then turns to John who is standing on his left and me on his right. I nod then he turns back to John. John clenches his hand then make eye contact with the detective.  
"Interesting" Eurus says slowly  
"All right, there you go. You got what you wanted ..." My breathes sharply for a moment "... and he’s dead." I finish my sentence  
"Dead or alive ..." she spins on her chair to face the screen ".. he really wasn’t very interesting, but you guys..." she leans closer to the camera "... you three were wonderful. Thank you." She leans even closer. "You see, what you did, Doctor Watson ..."

 

John raises his head to look at her.  
"specifically because of your moral code ..."  
He steps forward a couple of paces.  
"because you don’t want blood on your hands, two people are dead instead of one."  
"Two people?" John questions  
"Yes. Sorry, hang on."  
She rotates the chair so that she’s facing the window. The woman on the balcony is obscured from our view. Eurus lifts a pistol high so that they can see the muzzle above the back of the chair, then lowers it and there’s a gunshot. John raises both hands to his head and backs away in frustration. "Oh!"  
Mycroft gasps and also turns away, sighing. I look to Sherlock and we make eye contact both giving each other strength.  
"What advantage did your moral code grant you? Is it not, in the end, selfish to keep one’s hands clean at the expense of another’s life?"  
John lowers his hands and paces towards the screen "You didn't have to kill her!"  
"The condition of her survival was that you or Mycroft had to kill her husband. This is an experiment. There will be rigour. Sherlock, pick up the gun. It’s your turn next." Sherlock turns to look at the pistol on the floor, lying near David’s hand and a large pool of blood.

On the left wall, the second panel away from the glass slides to one side, revealing a narrow passageway. "Please, go through. There’s a few tasks for you, and a girl on a plane is getting very, very scared."  
I start to walk first in front of the boys but stop after a few steps and turn towards Mycroft  
"Treats?"  
"Yes. You know, a violin."  
"In extange for...?" I ask  
"She's very clever."  
"I'm beginning to get the feeling your not."   
The lights turn red as Mycroft lowers his eyes, and Jim’s voice sounds cheerfully over the speakers.  
"Come on now! Aaaaaall aboard! Choo-choo! Choo-choo!"  
I turn away and walk into the corridor, John and Sherlock following. On the screen, Jim pulls the imaginary cord of a steam train as he continues to make choo-choo noises. 

 

We walks along a narrow grey-walled corridor and turns into a room which is much smaller than the cell. Although also grey in colour, the walls have been messily daubed with red paint so that it looks like they’re heavily covered with blood. I look around as I walk deeper into the room, Sherlock, John and Mycroft following him.  
"Someone's been redecorating." Sherlock says  
"Is that allowed?" Asks John  
"She’s literally taken over the asylum. We have more to worry about than her choice of colour scheme." I mumbled slightly  
The room is about twenty feet wide. At the far end is a large window, made up of three panes of glass, looking out over the sea. A small glass table is a few feet from the window and there is an envelope on it. Mycroft runs his fingers over the paint on part of the wall.  
"Barely dry. Recent."  
"It’s for our benefit." Sherlock responds

After another chat with the girl on the plane that didn't get us anywhere, It is now time to play a new game. Eurus tells us to open the envelope on the table in front of us, Sherlock, John and I are standing around it while Mycroft is a few steps away with crossed arms scoffing  
"Six months ago, a man called Evans was murdered; unsolved except by me."  
Sherlock starts laying three glossy photographs side by side on the table. As Eurus continues to speak, a bright light comes on at the end of a beam above Sherlock’s head. He looks up and sees a hunting rifle resting in a rack which has been attached to the side of the beam  
"He was shot from a distance of three hundred metres with this rifle." He stretches up to take the gun "Now, if the police had any brains they’d realise there are three suspects, all brothers. Nathan Garrideb, Alex Garrideb and Howard Garrideb."  
"This. This is all we get." 3 photos and a rifle   
"Please, make use of your friends, Sherlock. I want to see you interact with people that you’re close to. Also, you may have to choose which one to keep."  
John frowns and glances towards Mycroft then towards myself. Sherlock turns and holds out the rifle in both hands, looking at his brother. I see that it’s not a modern rifle and much of it is made of dark wood. A telescopic sight is attached to the top.

 

"What do you make of it?" Sherlock asks Mycroft  
"Am I being asked to prove my usefulness?"  
"Yes, I should think you are."  
"I will not be manipulated like this."  
"Fine. John?"  
He turns to him, offering him the rifle. Mycroft bites his lip and turns his head away.  
"John?"  
John has been looking at Mycroft but now turns and takes the rifle.  
"Yeah, I think I’ve seen one of these. It’s a buffalo gun." He raises the rifle and aims it towards the floor at the other end of the room, looking into the telescopic sight. "I’d say nineteen forties, old-fashioned sight, no crosshairs."  
Sherlock takes back the rifle and joins me to look down at the photos  
"Glasses, glasses. I say softly and point to the first photograph. "Nathan wears glasses. Evans was shot from three hundred metres."  
I take the gun from Sherlock and raise the rifle and aims it towards the opposite wall as i'm about to fire it. "Kickback from a gun with this calibre ..." lowering the gun "would be massive."  
Sherlock bends down and puts his finger onto the photo of Nathan, tapping it a couple of times.  
"No cuts, no scarring. Not Nathan, then." He turns the photo over. "Who’s next?" He moves his fingers across to the next picture.  
"Well done, (Y/N), Doctor Watson. How useful you both are."  
John looks up at him.  
"Do you have a suspicion we’re being made to compete?"  
I look up from the photos towards Mycroft "No, we’re not competing. There’s a plane in the air that’s gonna crash, so what we’re doing is actually trying to save a little girl. Today we have to be soldiers, Mycroft, soldiers ..."  
Sherlock, who had been looking at the remaining photographs, lifts his head to watch me. My voice, while still fairly low, becomes more firm. "and that means to hell with what happens to us."

Sherlock lowers his head again while John walks away towards the other end of the table. Mycroft raises his eyebrows briefly at me   
"Now, as I understand it, Sherlock, you try to repress your emotions to refine your reasoning. I’d like to see how that works, so, if you don’t mind, I’m going to apply some context to your deductions." Eurus suddenly spoke  
here’s a noise from behind the boys and they turn to look. Outside the window three men drop into view, each suspended from a rope attached to a harness. The ropes tighten and the men are left dangling in mid-air, each behind one of the three panes of glass. Their hands are bound in front of them with rope and white scarves are tied around their mouths. Each man has a large card hung around his neck with string. The cards flutter in the wind as the men struggle against their bonds.  
"Dear God." Mycroft whispered   
"Two of the Garridebs work here as orderlies, so getting the third along really wasn’t too difficult. Once you bring in your verdict, let me know and justice will be done." There are signs around the mens necks and I place the gun back down before joining the baker street boys at the window.   
"Justice?" John questions "What will you do with them?"   
"Early release."  
My eyes lower "Your drop them."  
"Sink or swim."  
John turns angrily to the screen "They're tied up!"  
"Exactly! Now there is context. Please continue with you deductions." After another minute or two and another short conversation with the girl we realise who it was  
"I condemn Alex Garrideb." Sherlock speaks quietly but determined  
Instantly the ropes holding the other two men release and they plunge downwards out of sight. we all look shocked . Jims voice is heard saying 'Mind the gap'   
"Congratulations." My eyes close at her words "You got the right one. Now, go through the door."  
John walks towards the screen, his voice quiet but angry "You dropped the other two. Why?"  
"Interesting..."  
"WHY!" John shouts  
"Does it really make a difference, killing the innocent instead of the guilty?" She looks down thoughtfully. "Let’s see."  
She stabs a finger down onto the remote control lying on the desk. John turns to look out of the window just as Alex’s rope releases and he plunges downwards. Jim’s voice can be heard and his red-lit face appears on the screen briefly.  
"The train has left the station!"  
" No. That felt pretty much the same."  
Sherlock and I had been walking towards the open doorway but he turns back and walks to stand behind John who is staring towards the window, his teeth bared, breathing heavily.  
"John." Sherlock spoke softly  
John turns to him, breathing harshly through his nose.  
" Don’t let her distract you."  
"Distract me?"  
"Soldiers today."  
John looks at him for a couple of seconds, then straightens to his full height and joins myself and Mycroft to leave the room

 

This time there’s no corridor and the doorway leads directly into another grey-walled room. The lights in both rooms turn white again. Sherlock’s eyes flick around the new room. There’s no window and each of the four walls has a screen against it – although these are on stands – currently showing pouring water. There is nothing else in the room. The floor is mostly grey apart from a large white panel in the centre.  
"Hey, sis, don’t mean to complain but this one’s empty. What happened? Did you run out of ideas?" said Sherlock  
The screens flicker on and show Eurus still sitting in the governor’s office.  
"It’s not empty, Sherlock. You’ve still got the gun, haven’t you? I told you you’d need it, because only three can play the next game. Just three of you go on from here; your choice." She smiles brightly into the camera. "It’s make-your-mind-up time. Whose two peoples help do you need the most out of John, Mycroft or (Y/N)?"  
Mycroft frowns round at John, who sighs and turns away

"It’s an elimination round. You choose one and kill the other. You have to choose two family, friend or... the mysterious girl you can never get out of your head?" Sherlock turns towards the screen "Oh come on Sherlock, the way you look at her." I keep a neutral face and she them looks towards me "Oooo she knows how to keep her walls up, very hard to read... Well, I hate to admit it but even for me...."  
Sherlock turns round to face us again. The lights turn red and Jim appears on the screens, tilting his head from one side to the other as he whispers loudly through his teeth.  
"Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick." He stops and closes his mouth.  
"Eurus, enough!"  
The lights turn white and she’s back.  
"Not yet, I think." She smiles "But nearly. Remember, there’s a plane in the sky, and it’s not going to land."  
Mycroft rubs his hands over his face and then lowers them and steps forward towards Sherlock.  
"Well?"  
"Well, what?"  
"We’re not actually going to discuss this, are we?"  
He turns his head towards John.  
"I’m sorry, Doctor Watson. You’re a fine man in many respects."  
He turns back to Sherlock.  
"Make your goodbyes and shoot him."  
He looks at his brother for a couple of seconds, then points towards John and raises his voice.  
"Shoot him!" My eyes widen at his words. We are stood in a diamond, Sherlock in front of me, the Mycroft and John in front of each other  
John walks closer to him "What?"  
Mycroft glances at him for a brief moment and then turns back to his brother.  
"Shoot Doctor Watson. There’s no question who has to continue from here. Whatever lies ahead requires brainpower, Sherlock, not sentiment. Don’t prolong his agony; shoot him."  
"Do I get a say in this?"  
"Today, we are soldiers. Soldiers die for their country."  
Sherlock watches him closely as he continues.  
"I regret, Doctor Watson, that privilege is now yours."  
John glares towards him, his jaw clenched.  
"Shit."  
He turns his head to Sherlock.  
"He’s right."

Sherlock turns to him as John turns his body round to face him.)  
"He is, in fact, right."  
Mycroft speaks again looking at John but speaking to Sherlock "Make it swift. No need to prolong his agony. Get it over with.." he turns his head to his brother "and us three can get to work together."   
John shifts on the spot and straightens up, bracing himself.  
"No." I finally find my voice.  
"What?" Mycroft questions  
"No he can't."   
"And why not?"  
"Because he is his best friend, you have known each other for so many years been there for each other, No matter what!"  
"Sentiment (Y/N)"  
"No Mycroft! If anyone has to die, it would be me. Mycroft you are way more intelligent and know so many more rings that can help you get out of this mess and John... John is your best friend and you can't kill him. Rosie can't grow up without a mother and father..."  
"Stop it (Y/N)..." Sherlock spoke softly looking down  
"Sherlock! You can get through all this without me. Look a child should never be alone. Someone has to be there for them when growing up, I'm just a pawn for the government nothing more."  
"But you are more..."  
"Please... Sherlock.." My eyes start to water and as do his  
"(Y/N) you can't do this..." John spoke lightly  
"This is my fault..." Mycroft said suddenly  
"What." I asked him  
"Her Christmas treat: five minutes’ conversation with Jim Moriarty five years ago."  
"What did they discuss?" questions Sherlock  
"Five minutes’ conversation ... unsupervised."  
John’s mouth opens and he stumbles back a step. Mycroft looks down ruefully. As John continues to back away, Sherlock sighs softly and raises the pistol again. Mycroft straightens up and looks at him. My eyes widen.  
"No Sherlock you can't do this to family."  
"Goodbye, brother mine. No flowers ... "(he puts his hands behind his back) "... by request."  
Sherlock shifts his finger more firmly onto the trigger of the gun and takes aim. On the screen behind him, Eurus speaks breathlessly, her eyes wide "Moriarty thought you'd make this choice, Holmes killing Holmes." Then the unspeakable happened Sherlock chuckled and turned the gun onto himself and started counting from 10  
"Ten"  
"No... Sherlock." Eurus worryingly spoke  
"Nine"  
We all stare at Sherlock in horror  
"Eight."  
"You can''t!"  
"Seven."  
"No, you don't know about red beard yet.|" She spoke with urgency this time  
"Six."  
"Sherlock!"  
"Five."  
"Sherlock stop at ounce" She yells then pushes a button that sends a small dart whizzes out of a round hole in the wall and impacts the back of Sherlock’s head. He jolts and reaches his left hand round to it.   
"Four."  
Another shoots into John and I's neck and I reach round to pull it out, my eyes starting to blur  
"Three..." Sherlock spoke more quietly now.  
"Two..." His finally words are spoken weakly and I feel myself falling back onto the cold smooth floor landing with my hands first to stop the impact on my head, the last this I heard Is a muffled sound of a gun fall to the floor and echo through the enclosed room.


	11. The end...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The scene when Eurus blew up 221B has not happened in this fan fic.)
> 
> The reader wakes up in a room but is not alone. They arrive back at the flat, John is in a sate of mind where everything is going on but he can't process it properly. The reader is physically hurt but will she tell Sherlock what happened to her while he was saving John. Who was it would hurt her in the first place. FINAL CHAPTER.

"Stupid! Stupid!" I hear a voice say as a foot is kicked into my side. The drug that filled my system only just wearing off. My side feeling as If I had been still unconscious when they started this aggressive action... The last thing I remember was hitting the floor. Because of my current state I am not able to respond to the pain shooting through my side  
"Why did I try and get her involved?!" The voice is muffled by the white noise blearing through my ears "THAT!" *KICK* "Stupid!" *KICK* "Girl!" *KICK* "Ahh!!" With one last kick I finally respond groaning, curling into a ball arms around my right side when a final foot is forcefully kicked at my arm making my eyes shoot open but the figure now leaving the room were blurred as there his face looked over me before shutting the door, I heard 2 sets of footsteps instead of one meaning the man was not alone echo through what was most likely to be a hall then fading into the distance.  
I groan slightly at the pain, unable to place the voice because of it being muffled and there word spoken through gritted teeth, all I could tell was that It was a man who did this. I tried getting up but falling back onto the stone ground head still slightly spinning. Once it stops I slowly get up leaning against the rotted wall that felt like ice through my long sleeved top, I looked down, my hair was damp from the breeze that circled in the room coming from several cracks in the walls around me. When I suddenly heard my name being called, echoing through wherever I was. It was not Eurus's voice instead Sherlocks. This sent adrenalin through my body and I opus myself from the wall calling his name back until we found each other and fell into each others arms

"Oh (Y/N)...." He softly spoke with worry into my ear, arms tightly held around me, as If i'd fall with without his tall structure holding me  
"Sherlock....Wheres John, are you ok? What happened to Eurus." Questions folded my mind   
He pulled back from the tight hug and stared into my eyes why talking "I'm...fine, Eurus is being taken back to Sherringford, John was locked in a well, filling up with water but I was able to get to him in time, he's a little shaken though..."  
"Oh God..."  
"What happened to you"  
I paused before replying "...Nothing. Where is John now?" I tried to change the topic but some how it seemed to work. Sherlocks mind was everywhere, and he obviously didn't know where to focus his attention...  
"Outside, Lestrades here with the police, there giving us a ride back to 221B"  
"Where are we now then..."  
"My childhood home that I don't remember.."  
"Oh sherlock..."  
"Right we better go back to John, stop him from worrying about you."  
"Ok." I reply

We arrive back at 221b, silent only hearing the creaks of the wooden steps as the three of us wonder up the steps. I thought it best for me to stay with them over night, after what happened and all. Once opening the door to the flat, the was a dreariness surrounding the room and one of the curtains flapping in the breeze that passed through them room coming from the slightly opened window. I wandered over to it closing it before walking over to the colest where the towels are held grabbing two then standing in front of John, he has not moved since we set through the flat.  
"What are they for." John dumbly questions.  
"A shower." I stretch my arms and he takes them  
"Thanks..." Slowly he walks over to the bathroom before closing the door behind him. I turn to Sherlock who has now quietly sneaked to the tall window, looking out onto the orange lamp lit street I stand staring at him, not sure on how to approach this man, instead after a minute I look towards the kitchen seeing the amount of clutter from Sherlocks experiments spears out on the table, deciding to clear up to get the events from tonight out of my mind for awhile, ignoring the pain in my side I start. After about 30 minutes of disposing rotten flesh and packing up science equipment the table is almost cleared and John steps from the bathroom wearing his robe, "You should try and get to sleep..."   
"What about you."  
"I got enough sleep after that drug..."  
He sighs but nods  
I then realise that Sherlock is no longer in the room, I got so caught up with tidying that I didn't see where he went so once John left the room I didn't remember him passing me, so i took a quick glance down the stairs before returning to the flat and heading towards Sherlocks door. I waited a second before lightly tapping and opening it, so find Sherlock resting on his bed on top of the dover covers, his breathing at a steady pace as he lies in a light sleep, slowly I close the door and wait about 10 minutes before catching the night bus to my flat.

I needed new clothes as the ones I was wearing stank of chemicals and stuck to my skin because of the damp in the room I had been laying uncurious in.After removing the clothes that were slightly damp and filled with terrible memories I threw them In the washing pile passing the long mirror that leant against the grey painted wall revealing a long red mark down my side and a patch on my right arm, my mind then remembered the pain and I groaned slightly as I lightly touched the developing bruises. I grabbed a woollen get jumper and a pair of tights because the trousers made me feel stuck and uncomfortable, over the tights I wore a skirt that feel to the middle of my thighs and placed a pair of kale laced boots on my feet, clenching my teeth as I leaned over to tie the brown laces. I wondered into the kitchen then opened the top cupboard taking out a can on deep freeze letting out a large painful sigh as the icy liquid picked my sensitive skin. Happily only taking 7 minutes I arrive back at 221B only 26 minutes later (I timed my journey... making sure I wasn't to long)

I stood at the flat door for a moment trying to listen out for any evidence that John was still upstairs, hearing a creak from the floor boards I then opened the wooden door to the flat to fined Sherlock sat on his leather chair hands below his chin. At first I thought he was in his mind place until he looked over at me once I re-closed the door  
"Your changed."  
"Yeah... had to go back and get out of my clothes...Tea?"  
He nods and looks forward, walking towards the kettle I feel his eyes on me as I fill the kettle then place it back onto its base, switching it on at the side. Before I can reach for the cups Sherlock speaks and his words make me turn around slowly  
"What happened to you."  
"I told you."  
"You told me a lie."  
I let out a sigh "Sherlock-"  
"Tell me the truth." I then turn away, trying to ignore his question but I hear his body leave the leather chair and start to walk over to me "I don't want to keep pestering you to tell me but I need to know what happened to you..." I stay turned hands leaning against the side looking down at the counter "Please (Y/N)!" Using his hand he grabbed my right arm a little to tightly as he tried to turn me around, my mouth opened as I was unable to stop myself from letting a painful groan escape my lips. Sherlocks eyes opened widely and he instantly let go "What happened...."  
I looked up at him and spoke softly "I became a punching bag..."  
He looks at me, eyebrows closer together wondering why that would cause me so much pain, after all my line of work. "By Eurus...?"  
"No...Just someone, I don't usually feel like this after a beating..." i chuckle a little at my words before carrying on "But...This man... He did it with an amount of anger I had never witnessed before, he used an extreme violent tone, he wasn't happy about hurting me I don't know how to explain it but it felt different to anything thats ever hurt me physically before... He spat his words at me as If they were meant for me but they weren't..." I sighed again at my words, unable to put a proper sentence together... Sherlock tough my left arm lightly and rested his hand between my neck and the side of my neck.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Sherlock it's not your fault..."  
"I feel like it is though."  
My hands head for the sides of his head "No. Sherlock. None of this is your fault, you weren't to know. Ok."  
with tears on the edge of his eye lids he stared into my soul though still unable to get anything from looking through me, slowly he leant his head coder and closer till our lips were only an inch apart, he hesitated for a second before resting his lips on mine, kissing lightly at first then more rough, he held my left side and slowly pulled me closer to him my arms wrapped around his neck, he was careful not to hold me too tightly as his right arm ravelled itself around my hurt side and he let his fingers dance over my boney spine. For a minute I was lost in his touch until a voice flashed through my mind. It was words I don't remember hearing while I started to wake, It was words the man had said before my mind became fully conscious.

(BASICALLY A FASHBACK OF WHAT THE READER HEARD BEFORE THE CHAPTER STARTED BUT COULDN'T REMEMBER IT TILL THE KISS BECAUSE THATS HOW IT WORKS NOW LOL)  
"Ah... so this is the new girl, the new member of the baker street team...." His voce became clearer as he wondered closer "So...interesting, I wish I had met her earlier..." I could hear his foot steps as he walked around me. "So many secrets.....A mystery to many... No wonder Sherlock likes her, a puzzle to solve..." "...Something for him to do while I was away..." He chuckled slightly before striking a foot into my side. This memory, the memory of the pain made me squeal against Sherlocks lips and fall a little in his arms "I was supposed to be her present and our plan fails!" *Kick* "I thought she was different! But no! Just like her little detective brother, she is on the side of the Angels...! Stupid stupid!" White noises echoes through my ears as the memory of voice hits me hard and I feel myself collapse but land in Sherlocks arms as he slowly lowers me to the floor. Then it hits me, the face becomes clear and the voice recognisable. 

"(Y/N)...(Y/N) Your safe it's fine..... (Y/N)!" I then look at him wide eyed  
"You said he was dead."  
"Who...Moriarty? He is."  
I stare at him. dead. proving to him I was not lying or confused. That my words were the truth  
"Then how come the man that was there. In the house. Kicking me. Looked. Sounded. Spoke just like" Sherlock mouth gapes knowing the look i'm giving him tells him that I know what I saw. I know who I heard. "Moriarty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IOU


End file.
